


Langfredagsfjæra

by kvernknurr



Series: Frigg [9]
Category: Original Work
Genre: 18th Century, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mutual non-consensual touching, Original Character(s)
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 00:44:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4370771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kvernknurr/pseuds/kvernknurr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frigg er på leting etter et varmt og trygt sted å oppholde seg i påsken. Hun fant et varmt sted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Frigg innså nå at hun hadde tatt feil ved krysset noen kilometer bak, men orket ikke snu. En flekk som lignet en liten landsby nederst i dalsøkket pirret nysgjerrigheten hennes. Kanskje var det mer å hente her enn dit hun egentlig hadde tenkt seg. Det kvitret og bruste friskt i de lysegrønne tretoppene som sto parat langs veien, ledet inn mot den varme dalen. 

Senest igår, der hun skilte lag med sigøynerfølget, var det fortsatt litt for kaldt for hennes smak. Trærne der sto avkledde og stønnet, uffet seg i vinden med bare noen få skjelvende, bleike knopper. 

Frigg klappet seg på lommene, fant en gammel bit med lakris-rot å tygge på. Roten og en kniv hun hadde gjemt i korsettet var alt hun hadde igjen etter turen med sigøynerfølget hun hadde støtt på for et par uker siden. Prisen for å få reise med de var høy, men verdt det. De var effektive, det var god mat, ly for uvær og kulde og ikke minst inkludert alkohol og musikk i prisen. Nå skulle det bli godt å få sove alene. 

Åtte døgn senere i denne søvnige lille byen og Frigg var hodestups betatt. Det var så mye å gjøre, og så lett å gjøre det. Allerede før midnatt var det så godt som stille i byen, foruten et lite vertshus som hadde åpent ut i de sene nattetimer, uten at det vekket nærliggende naboer.

Husene sto tett inntil hverandre, de fleste med sine flate tak så nære hverandre at Frigg lett kunne spasere mellom de. Her kunne hun komme seg rundt mer eller mindre usett. 

Forsåvidt var hun ganske usett på bakkenivå også. Ingen så ut til å legge merke til at det var et nytt fjes blant de, de merket visst heller ikke frukten, kjøttet og bakevarene som forsvant daglig. 

Tryggest var det nok i høyden likevel, og morsommere. 

For så godt hadde hun det her, at hun hadde energi og tid til å leke seg. Frigg boltret seg i barnlig glede mellom hustakene. Hun hadde kappløp med seg selv på kryss og tvers av husrekkene, klatret i de store trærne og plasket i fontenen i parken om natten. Fra det høyeste huset var utsikten så langt øyet kunne se i alle retninger. Derfra kunne hun se ned til havna, hvor det stoppet handelsflåter, noen bare i få timer, andre over natten. Hun kunne se det mektige fjellet som ruvet lengst vekk i horisonten, strakk en fjellkjede på hver sin side, en ut mot havet og en inn mot land. Bare den høyeste toppen i midten var hvit. Hun kunne også se de aller fleste hustakene, parken, og skogen som rullet oppover dalen hun kom fra. 

Det var ikke bare ett av de høyeste takene, det hadde et skur i det ene hjørnet, hvor hun allerede hadde samlet noe småtterier hun hadde stjålet. Et par gullmynter, et armbånd og ei sølvklokke. 

Så skulle hun gjøre det hun likte best her oppe. Hun hentet løpefart og satte avgårde mot kanten på taket. Tok sats, hoppet uredd ut, vektløs et lite øyeblikk før hun styrtet i fritt fall mot hustaket under. Kråkeflokken der kavet og flakset opp rundt henne som en virvelvind av slående vinger. Der og da var hun en av de. Hun landet hardt på føttene, tok seg for og kjente det stormet i brystet, spant rundt for å se kråkene som fløy rundt henne. Månelyset speilet seg i fjærene der vingeslagene klappet rytmisk.  
Hun strødde matrester fra lommene ut foran seg, satt og kikket på de sultne fuglene til hun ble for trøtt.

Barnelatter fra gaten vekte Frigg plutselig. Hun rullet forvirret rundt, prøvde forgjeves å ikke la morgensolen blende henne mens hun krabbet bort til kanten for å se. Et par unger sparket ball, ropte og lo seg imellom. Det var de første barna hun hadde sett i byen. Mangelen på unger til tross, så det ut som de ble godt ivaretatt der de voksne gikk sirkler rundt de, som for å la de leke ubrydd. Frigg sukket lett og fulgte nysgjerrig med. Det var nesten synd hun allerede hadde funnet et herskapshus hun ville slå til i, for da måtte hun belage seg på å dra. Så fikk hun utsette det til hun ble lei, eller ikke klarte holde fingrene unna lengre.

Hun krysset hurtig fire hustak før hun kom til huset nærmest trærne i parken. Fontenens klukking og fuglekvitringen blandet seg harmonisk med utsikten ned mot havna, hvor et skip ble klargjort til avgang.

Ikke helt uten grunn hun ble sittende såpass lenge på akkurat dette taket. Herfra kunne hun se når bakeren snudde skiltet i døren sin og labbet ut i bakhagen for å ta seg en lang pause. Det samme gjorde slakteren på denne tiden. Frigg klatret ned fra taket og med myke steg over brosteinen snek hun seg til døren. Forsiktig åpnet hun den ulåste døren og strakte seg så lang hun var, rappet til seg et par rundstykker før hun rygget ut og bort til slakteren. 

***

Ettermiddagen drev forbi mens Frigg balanserte rundt mønet på herskapshuset. Hun snuste rundt etter en lur inngang, funderte på hva som kunne være der inne av dyrebare skatter. Nå klatret hun ivrig ned taket og spurtet til nærmeste bakgate, hvor hun kunne klatre opp til de flate takene igjen. Hun måtte klare å tøyle seg litt lengre.

Lette, vante skritt og hopp til det høyeste taket, det var begynt å bli mørkt ute. Hun krøllet seg opp til kanten og la nå merke til alle menneskene som i sakte strømmer vandret til parken for å tenne lys. Snart var hele parken full av små tente talglys. Frigg ble sittende og vente, følge med i spenning. Det rydde inn et gjeng mennesker som svinset rundt, i kjappe løft satte opp noe som lignet en liten scene. Det ble fort klart at det var to grupper. De som tente talglysene sto spent og ventet i ei klynge lengre unna, mens den andre lille gruppen spratt frem og tilbake rundt scenen, pratet ivrig med hverandre og stresset rundt seg selv. 

Til slutt kom en av de opp på scenen og klappet i hendene, fikk alles oppmerksomhet. Den største flokken bølget seg samlet bort, sto spente og hvisket. Mannen på scenen pratet og publikumet lo hjertelig. Frigg hørte ikke hva han sa, men det så ut til å falle i smak hos resten. Flere av hans egne kom opp på scenen, danset og sang. Et par av de spilte på fløyter, toner som rakte helt opp til hustakene. Danserne svingte seg ferdig og en mann med en stor tricorn på hodet kom frem på scenen, tappet på scenegolvet med septeret sitt og fortalte noe så spennende at publikumet ble helt tause. 

Så flyttet han på seg til fordel for to menn og en dame. De pratet høyt og dramatisk, lekte seg rundt på scenen til latter og fornøyelse fra iakttagerne. Koret og fløytespillerne var støtt med å heve stemningen, og selv om det fra taket ikke var helt mulig å forstå konteksten, så bar sangen og musikken høyt og vel forbi Frigg. 

Skuespillet kom til en finale og kvinnen sto i midten, rev av seg et smykke før hun med klokkeklar røst tok til ordet, en arie i økende styrke. Startet vemodig på bunn, sang seg oppover, veivet teatralsk rundt seg, mot mennene som trakk seg bak til koret. Frigg fulgte fascinert med.

Kvinnen tok til seg jubelen, smilte og kastet slengkyss. Vinket fram mennene og koret, fløytespillerne og resten. Gjengen tøyset og herjet på scenen igjen, som om alt det vemodige var forbi. Mannen med hatten og septeret pekte bort ved fontenen, så flyttet folket seg dit i tur og orden og delte ut papirlanterner til hverandre. Frigg kravlet seg litt lengre inn mot kanten og myste. Når alle hadde fått tent lyktene, ble de sluppet løs. Lyktene svevde så lett til værs, mens fløytespillerne tok til å spille igjen. En av lyktene drev opp mot Frigg, som strakte hals for å se nærmere, kunne ha rørt den hadde hun turt. Den blåste over hodet hennes og videre inn over hustakene, havnet sammen med de andre lyktene der de fløt opp, strakte seg mot den mørke himmelen. 

Folket skravlet og lo ved fontenen, Frigg snudde seg på rygg, dro en stjålet kappe over seg og sløvt fulgte hun lysene til de ledet henne inn i søvne.

***

Frigg peste tørt, sliten etter å løpt rundt hustakene og hoppet med kråkene. Hun snek seg ned og inn ei bakgate, listet seg til vertshuset. Bartenderen sto i døren og røkte, slik han alltid gjorde etter stengetid. Siden han en gang fersket henne i å stjele drikke fra et forlatt bord ved stengetid, hadde han latt henne forsyne seg av restene. Det var stort sett ett og annet han glemte ved bordene ute, så slapp det ihvertfall å gå til spille. Kronisk vàr listet hun seg rundt i nærheten. "God kveld." Sa han lavt og nikket mot henne. Hun stoppet litt opp, ventet, før hun kom nærmere. "Det står noe brød der og en øl, hvis du vil ha." Han pekte med tommelen, men Frigg hadde allerede sett det. Hun slukket tørsten på første forsøk og stappet brødbitene i lomma før hun forsvant ned bakgaten igjen, sprintet så over et par tak. Kappen flakset bak henne, snart etterfulgt av kråkene.

Den varme solen og fuglekvitteret vekte henne ikke slik det hadde gjort de to siste ukene. Denne morgenen våknet hun av en bris som raslet i løvet og brakte med seg lukten av hav. Hun børstet vekk et par hårlokker fra fjeset, satte seg opp og styrte blikket ned mot havna, hvor hun fikk øye på to menn som kranglet over en palle med bananer som hadde veltet. 

De forlot pallen, veivende i armene mens de synkront gikk inn mot et gjestehus. Frigg spratt opp, vaklet seg trøtt over taket, hoppet ned til et annet tak, og klatret ned den ene veggen hvor en spirende busk klatret i motsatt retning.

På snikende, lette steg løp hun mellom husveggene og ned mot havna. Der rasket hun med seg alle bananene hun fikk med seg. Hun stappet et par i lommene og fylte armene med det hun greide. En av mennene kom ut av kroen, "Hei!" Den grove stemmen hans fikk henne til å spinne forskremt rundt og møte blikket hans. Han sto fortsatt i dørkarmen, men heiste irritert på beltet og stampet imot henne. Frigg skvatt rundt igjen, mistet et par bananer ut av grepet men la likevel på flekking opp gata, halset mellom husene. Hun hørte han svor og kalte henne tyv på minst tre språk, men han stanset på brosteinene. Frigg flyktet opp greinene ved husveggen og pilte mot skuret, kikket forsiktig over kanten mens hun fnøste fornøyd. 

Solen lot seg ikke finne utover ettermiddagen heller. Bare hvite og askegrå skyer veltet kontinuerlig over himmelen. Frigg sukket mens hun spradet rundt på hustakene, helt til siste hus i rekken. Der ble hun stående og vurdere om hun skulle prøve seg på herskapshuset snart. Nå hadde det smått begynte å klø i fingrene etter et nytt brekk, og hver gang hun sov var lommene fulle av smykker og skatter fra huset.

På taket ble hun sittende og se ut mot herskapshuset. Der så hun et par tjenestepiker gli forbi vinduene og et lite spedbarn som ble båret frem og tilbake. Det gikk et ungt ektepar ut av huset og ned mot byen, uten at de enset skikkelsen som fulgte med fra høyden. Frigg strøk fingrene over munnen betenkt, undret seg om det var mulig å finne huset tomt for mennesker en dag.

Ettermiddagen gikk forbi i en vellykket fangst hos bakeren, men en bomtur hos slakteren. Senere hadde en regnskur vekket henne fra en drøm hvor hun var tilbake på tynn is en tidlig vår, med en hevngjerrig bonde. Men denne gangen var det under henne isen brast. Det eneste som hjalp etter slike mareritt var å besøke en bakhage hvor to hunder alltid sto parat til å bli klappet, selv etter at hun stjal et av de mange pleddene deres.

"Skal du på bryggedansen neste uke?" Spurte kroverten mellom røyktrekkene sine. Frigg, som hadde tenkt å avslutte dagen med en halvspist kotelett noen hadde gått ifra, kikket opp mot han. "På hva?" Stemmen hennes var hes, kjentes uvant. "Bryggedansen." Repeterte han. "Det blir musikk, bål, grilling, ja alt som hører med." Han snakket til henne som om hun tilhørte her i byen, eller var en hvilken som helst turist. Frigg klarte ikke skjule forbauselsen i øyenbrynene, stotret litt. "Jeg vet ikke." Svarte hun, forsatt med svinekoteletten i hånden. Han stirret rett frem, "Det blir veldig bra ihvertfall." Sa han med en anelse spenning. 

"Og masse mat." Ropte han til henne der hun forsvant rundt hjørnet.

Skyene ble tyngre og gråere for hver dag. De hang truende over byen, uten at det så ut til å bry de innfødte. De var opptatte med å sette opp alt til bryggedansen. Frigg satt med knærne til brystet under kappen på taket og så på menneskene som gikk om hverandre nede ved havnen, bygget store telt, som om de forventet regn. 

Og regn fikk de. 

Senere på dagen, mens Frigg tok sin vante runde på takene, kjente hun de første dryppene. Hun hadde løpt til skuret på det høyeste taket, og rakk det akkurat før høljregnet kom. Det sluttet å kvitre i trærne og kråkene fant sine egne gjemmesteder. Bare regnet trommet og klappet, druknet ut lyden av folkene ved havnen og bjellen til bakeren. 

Skuret var ikke mye til ly for den sure vinden regnet bar med seg, men den hadde heldigvis to vegger, den ene mot havsiden. Frigg hutret trøtt under kappen, klødde seg sløvt i nakken før hun krøllet seg ihop som et lite dyr i hjørnet, ville sove vekk uværet.

***

Nå hadde hun prøvd å sove vekk uværet i flere dager, men det var bastant. Det pøste ned fortsatt, lagde store dammer og glatt føre på takene. Hun strakk seg så langt hun klarte ut fra skuret, kikket ned mot havna, hvor en gjeng mennesker hadde holdt på i hele dag. De hadde plassert fakler rundt omkring havna og små lykter som drev rundt i vannkanten. Så var det vel idag det var bryggedans.

Frigg reiste seg, fant ut at det passet bra, ettersom det snart var tomt for mat i skuret nå. Bare et par ihjel-gnagde bein, bananskall, epleskrotter og et halvspist brød lå igjen.

Forsiktig kjempet hun seg over de våte takene til hun endte opp på siste hus, hvor hun kunne speide på herskapshuset. Det unge paret kom etterhvert svinsende hånd-i-hånd ut døren. Han nikket mot døren og klappet seg på hatten før de trippet forelsket avgårde. Frigg sto fortsatt avventende på taket til det siste lille huset, krafset seg irritert på skulderen, undret på om tjenestepikene og spedbarnet skulle være hjemme eller ikke. 

Så kom den ene tjenestepiken ut døren og Frigg kjente et stikk av spenning som kviknet pulsen hennes. Hun glemte rent kløen og regnet, flettet håret kjapt, klatret ned av taket og løp bort til husveggen hun hadde valgt ut. Fra hjørnet var det mulig å klatre på noen tykke greiner som snodde seg opp mot andre etasje. Frigg balanserte på den høyeste greina og tittet inn i vinduet rett over. Der så hun tjenestepiken sove i en stol ved en krybbe. Frigg skvatt litt til, selv om hun var fullt klar over at de var to tjenestepiker i huset. Ventingen hadde gjort henne litt for ivrig, men nå fikk det stå til. Hun skulle være stille som ei mus og tjenestepiken ville ikke merke noe før det var for sent. 

Frigg klatret forbi vinduet og opp på taket. Balkongdøren i andre etasje sto alltid åpen, tilogmed i plaskregn. 

Fra taket kunne hun se bålrøyken fra havna, og det hadde begynt å lukte godt av stekt kjøtt. Det brumlet og pep i magen hennes, og et lite øyeblikk vurderte Frigg å avbryte. Kanskje hun heller kunne dratt til bryggedansen og finne seg noe mat, ta herskapshuset en annen dag. Nei, det fikk bli slik. Nå var paret ute av huset, omtrent hele byen var nede ved havna og skulle være der i mange timer framover. Hun vaklet bortover taket og ned mot balkongen. Det ble med ett for glatt og midtveis på taket mistet hun fotfestet i det sildrende regnvannet. Frigg ramlet, og med ryggen først klasket hun venstre skulder i rekkverket der hun landet på balkongen. Et par sekunder summet hun seg før hun kjente smerten som pumpet varmt fra skuldra. Hun bet seg i tunga for å stilne jamringen mens hun forsiktig leet på fingrene og albuen. Så var alt slik det skulle ihvertfall. Frigg reiste seg irritert og strøk forsiktig på overarmen. Hun stakk hodet først inn balkongdøra, tittet seg forsiktig rundt.

Døra inn til barnerommet sto på gløtt men hun kunne såvidt se føttene på tjenestepiken, som fortsatt sov i stolen. Frigg listet seg modig inn og med en ivrig hunger sveipte hun rommet med blikket. Her i korridoren var det ikke mye å hente, så hun snek ned trappen, fant en dør på gløtt som ledet til et lite rom. Det var bokhyller fra golv til tak på den ene veggen, og en flott benk med utskjæringer på veggen tvers over. Frigg dro forsiktig i skuffene, de var ulåst og gled lett opp. Det lå et flott sett med sølvtøy der, noe som ikke var spesielt interessant, men sølv var sølv tross alt, så Frigg stakk det ned i lommene sine men fattet interesse i noen figurer på en hylle. Figurene var gjort i tre, men innsatt med edelstener. Hun sveipte med seg alle seks i neven og pakket de i den andre lomma. Nysgjerrig plukket hun og snudde på alt hun kom over i hylla til hun landet på en liten boks som sto og ventet. Hun åpnet den og ble vid i blikket. Fylt til randen av gullmynter var den, men ikke lenge etter Frigg hadde fått kloa i den. Hun fisket frem den lille posen sin som var festet på innersiden av bukselivet. Når den var full stappet hun noen mynter ned i lommene, til lyden av barnegråt stanset henne.

Hun sto parat som en hjort, lyttet etter skritt. Lyden av en stol som skrapte ble fulgt av et par steg. Umiddelbart satte hun boksen fra seg, men idet hun styrtet ut rommet, traff boksen golvet og myntene raslet utover. Så hørtes flere skritt i andre etasje. Frigg ble kaldsvett. Det var ikke mange meter bort til ytterdøren. Hun kom halvveis før det runget en stemme i trappa som var på tvers av ytterdøra. "Er dere hjemme allerede?" 

Frigg pilte bak en vegg, fulgte med på tjenestepiken som kom ned trappen og låste opp ytterdøren for å sjekke om noen sto ute og ventet. Jenta ble stående ved ytterdøren og sperre mens hun kikket seg rundt. "Hallo? Er det noen her?" Spurte hun ut mot stuen. Deretter snudde hun seg ut mot kjøkkenet, forsatt ved ytterdøren. Frigg tok sjansen og smatt lydløst forbi henne og opp trappen. Det siste trinnet knirket så Frigg nesten hoppet av i frykt. Hun hadde tenkt å løpe mot den åpne balkongdøra men måtte søke dekning bak ei soveromsdør. Tjenestepiken løp opp trappa, denne gangen med en kost i neven. "Kom fram!" Hveste hun truende og skalv av redsel. Hun ble stående mellom balkongen og trappa, sperret fluktrutene til Frigg uten å selv vite det. Frigg bet seg i underleppa, men fikk øye på en smal lofttrapp. Fra loftet kunne hun sikkert komme seg opp på taket. Tjenestepiken listet seg til balkongdøren og lukket den mens Frigg, på øvde katteskritt, snek seg mot lofttrappa. Det var bekmørkt på loftet, og mye mindre ting her enn forventet. Det sto bare et par esker midt på golvet, og et par gamle blåseinstrumenter under et lite vindu. Golvet jamret under skrittene hennes og Frigg visste at det kom til å koste henne. Hun hadde rett, for nå hørte hun jenta i trappa. Snartenkt klatret Frigg opp på en av eskene og smidig heiste hun seg opp i takbjelkene. 

Tjenestejenta listet seg forsiktig opp, myste med ei lykt framfor seg. Hun lette først langs golvet, som om hun var usikker på om hun egentlig lette etter et dyr eller menneske.  
Friggs puls dunket i brystet, gjennom halsen og opp i tinningen. Kløen brant i nakken og skulderen verket fortsatt. Hun klep hardt rundt bjelken med armer og føtter, men kjente trangen til å klø seg begynte å overskygge alt annet. Jenta hadde ikke sett henne enda, hadde ikke prøvd å lete i høyden engang, hennes oppsatte hår sneiet nesten Friggs dinglende flette der hun uvitende gikk rett under henne.

Kløen tok såpass overhånd at Frigg hadde problemer med å fokusere tunnelsynet. Hele kroppen skrek etter å stilne kløen. Jenta sto med ryggen til og pirket i noe på golvet med kosteskaftet, og Frigg klarte ikke mer. Hun slapp taket med den ene armen og klødde seg i nakken, en svimlende deilig følelse.  
Det varte helt til hun kjente noe gli ut av den ene lomma. Armen var ikke rask nok å stoppe det, og ut kom sølvtøyet glidene. Det regnet hardt ned i golvet, en etter en til Frigg klarte å stoppe det. Jentungen spant rundt, fulgte lyden med lykta og så plutselig denne fremmede i takbjelkene. Et skrik skvatt ut av jenta og Frigg lot seg slippe og lande på golvet, måtte bruke dette øyeblikket på å flykte. 

Hun løp forbi før jenta klarte å summe seg, trampet ned trappen og galopperte først mot balkongdøra, glemte at den var låst. "Tyv!" Hørte hun jenta rope idet hun kom ned lofttrappa. Så begynte barnet å hylgrine. Frigg rev i døra, men ga opp og satset heller på ytterdøra. Hun løp ned til første etasje, hørte skrittene bak seg mens hun styrtet ut, plasket gjennom en dam og skrenset over vått gress til hun forsvant bak et kratt. Frigg halset lengre inn mot skogen på utkanten av byen, de tette trærne som flytende farger i sidesynet der hun løp. 

Hun stanset til slutt og kikket bak seg, ingen hadde løpt etter. Det brant i brystet der hun holdt utkikk. Så hadde hun kanskje kommet seg unna, men besøket hennes i denne byen var nok på sitt siste kapittel. En stikkende følelse av at dette toktet var forhastet grodde fra magen. Ryktet ville gå og de ville finne henne, enten på hustakene, eller kanskje i fontenen om natten. Kanskje ville de stå og vente hos bakeren når hun trodde han tok pause. Eller de kunne vente til hun sov på det høye taket, så de kunne liste seg innpå henne. Der ville de også finne de andre tingene hun hadde stjålet tidligere. Frigg orket ikke tanken på hva følgene ville bli. Hun hutret og tråkket videre innover i skogen, hvor kratt og kvist slikket og pisket vått. 

Det var ikke mange skrittene før hun traff på et gammelt skur midt mellom et tornekratt og et par gamle trær. Hun lirket opp døren og kikket inn. I mangel på vindu lirket svakt dagslys seg inn gjennom de utallige sprekkene i treverket. Hun gikk forsiktig inn, det var overraskende tørt. En høysåte i ett hjørne og en liten benk på andre siden. På veggen over hang en liten oljelampe. Her fikk hun søke ly til hun kunne komme seg videre.

Hun tømte lommene i ei gammel skuff hun klorte løs, satte seg på en gammel kasse for å kikke nærmere på tyvegodset. Figurene så ut til å være nøysomt utskjært dyrefigurer med edelstener i øynene og dekorasjoner. De var små, som leketøy. Hun klemte tre stk i neven, trillet de rundt. En var formet som en elefant, den andre som en slange og den tredje en rev. Frigg gledet seg til å se hva de kunne være verdt av penger. 

Hun verket etter å få dratt ned til bryggedansen og finne noe å spise, men klatret bort til høyet istedet, ville slappe av litt før hun orket noe mer. 

Frigg ventet et par dager med å vise seg for mye i byen igjen. Hun hadde knapt turt å lure seg innom for å finne noe å spise, redd for å bli lynsjet om noen fant henne.  
Den fjerde dagen tok hun mot til seg, regnet seg fram til at de måtte da ha trodd hun hadde reist videre. Forhåpentligvis hadde de glemt henne. Nå kunne hun kanskje hente resten av tingene sine på taket, raske til seg mest mulig niste og reise videre. Videre til hvor visste hun ikke, men vekk herfra.

Med hurtige skritt gjennom skogen, smygende forbi herskapshuset og listig opp på taket til rekkehuset, Frigg sprintet lekent, trosset regnet og dammene. Planen var å hente skattene sine først og så ransake uteserveringen til vershuset, men da hun i forbifarten så maten som sto forlatt, klarte hun ikke dy seg. Hun klatret ned og kom ut gjennom gatene, så seg nesten blind på det bugnende matfatet og det urørte ølglasset noen hadde latt stå. Med griske jafs forsynte hun seg av kjøttet og potetene, stappet et stykke brød på innerlomma av jakken, som nå nesten var klødd hull på ved nakken. Hun la plutselig merke til en tynn røyk som sev ut fra mørket i døråpningen, sto med ett klar til sprang. "Bare forsyn deg." Hvisket kroverten avvæpnende. 

Ølet sto for tur, og hun bøttet det innpå i store svelg. Det var inntil et høyt smell, lik et vindu tatt av en vindtrekk, sendte en kråkeflokk skrikende. Frigg skvatt til av lyden så hun glapp ølglasset. Det knaste i brosteinen, resten av ølet plasket og ble ett med regnvannet. "Se nå hva du gjorde!" Hogg kroverten plutselig. Frigg, fortsatt skvetten, stirret på han før hun bråsnudde og la på sprang. "Nei, vent! Unnskyld! Kom tilbake!" Ropte han etter henne, men hun forsvant ned gaten og inn i skyggene.  
Hun løp alt hun orket og vel så det over herskapshagen og inn mot skogen.

Frigg snublet seg langflat inn i skuret, peste og hostet, tørket seg om munnen. Så hadde de ikke glemt henne, og nå var de ute etter å ta henne. Hun famlet på golvet, fikk skjelvende tatt ut brødet av jakken, men det glapp fra hånden og trillet unna. Frigg forstod at noe var galt her men hun klarte ikke samle tankene til annet enn å få lagt seg ned et trygt sted. Synet begynte å fuske, en tåkete hinne som snevret inn synet. Hun strakk seg så lang hun var for å kjappest mulig nå bort til høysåten, krafset seg opp til høyet, det rant varmt fra munnen, blandet seg med skitt på knokene hennes og med det sloknet hun.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hei lille venn." 

Frigg kjente igjen stemmen før hun åpnet øynene. De møtte hans blikk der han ruvet over henne. Friggs øyne var store, trillrunde, to speilende fullmåner. Hans var slik hun erindret, full av faenskap, smale og utfordrende. "Nei." Var alt hun klarte å hviske fram før hun mistet munn og mæle. Hele kroppen hennes ville synke gjennom høyet, bli flytende og renne vekk. Fjeset hennes var frosset i en forskremt mine, hun glemte rent å puste. Helt til Rieger grep armen hennes, da hev hun etter pusten, prøvde skrike men det ble bare et tomt gisp. Han heiste henne opp av høyet etter armen, og hun kjente hvor lite kontroll hun hadde over føttene, ville likevel kjempe seg løs. Hun rev og slet, slo etter han med den andre armen. 

"Åh, som vi har savnet deg." Malte han mens Max kom bakfra, grep den svingende armen hennes så hun skvatt rundt. Frigg raste imellom de, prøvde å vri og sparke seg løs, måtte ignorere den dovne smerten i skulderen. 

Max var uforsiktig akkurat lenge nok til at Frigg klarte å klore han over kinnet. Han svor og slo henne vekk, kikket på Rieger, som hadde antydninger til svetteperler i pannen. 

"Jeg tror du bare må ta fram pipetten." Sa Rieger rolig men innbitt mens han trykket henne hardere inntil seg, klemte henne fast. 

Frigg ristet i sinne og frykt, det rumlet fra strupen hennes, en rumling som økte da hun så Max trekke fram en liten dråpeteller. "Skynd deg litt." Stønnet Rieger. Max grep den grimete fletten hennes, "Oi, se her." Han tvang hodet hennes forover så nakken kom til syne. Røde svellende flekker som strakk seg nedover nakken. Max lirket opp litt av jakken hennes, fulgte sporene nedover skuldra. "Hva er det?" Rieger myste, fikk ikke god nok utsikt bak Friggs buktende kropp. "Loppebitt." Svarte Max, fulgt av Riegers humring.

"Vi får ta det senere, gi henne mer av middelet nå." Peste Rieger og heiste henne høyere og tettere inn mot seg. "Jeg skjønner ikke at den forrige dosen ikke varte lengre." Sa Max og tvang munnen hennes opp. Frigg skrek bak fingrene hans, kjente bitre dråper treffe langt bak på tunga før han lot henne lukke munnen. "Det er ikke farlig, du bare sovner igjen." Forklarte han rolig, stilte seg foran henne for å se an virkningen. Pusten hennes ble dypere og tregere, kroppen tyngre i Riegers armer og føttene sviktet under henne. Kjeften skummet, hun klarte ikke svelge lengre og sikkelet begynte å flomme nedover haken og halsen. Minen hennes der hun stirret skrekkslagent på Max gled over til en ufrivillig søvnig. "Her, ta henne. Hun sikler som en kalv." Var det siste hun hørte før hun kjente Max ta henne imot og synet av Rieger som børstet hendene sine hastig var det siste hun så før det mørknet helt.

***

Hennes egne skjelvinger vekket henne omsider og tauet som bandt hendene hennes fast var det første synet hun møtte. Frigg rykket til, kjente at hun var tjoret fast i noe. Hun stønnet lett, blunket forvirret og prøvde å forstå omgivelsene sine. Jo, hun lå på golvet i ei hestekjerre. Frigg satte seg opp så langt tauet tillot, måtte samle tankene. Det var dagslys gjennom vinduene i kjerren, men noe mer klarte hun ikke se fra golvet. Så husket hun kniven sin. Hun fiklet den ut av korsettet og skar seg løs fra tauet, knuget den i hånden mens hun listet seg mot døren, krabbet stille ut. Hun hørte stemmer et stykke unna, men så ingen. Så hadde hun en sjanse, og hun tok den. Kjerren sto parkert ved en gjørmete liten sti og og hun smatt kjapt tvers over og i motsatt retning av stemmene. 

Hun kom ikke langt før hun gled på regnvåt gjørme ned et lite skred mot ei grop, febrilsk prøvde hun å ta seg for men hun hadde for god fart og havnet på den uheldige skulderen, skrek av refleks som en skadet revunge. Hun prøvde å stanse seg selv ved neste innpust men klarte ikke, hun skrek bare enda høyere. Ved tredje innpust klarte hun lukke munnen og forme hylene til ville hikst istedet. På pur viljestyrke snudde hun seg på rygg, prøvde røre den vonde armen, men den ville ikke. Frigg kjente seg hysterisk, jamret og hulket. Hele armen lå som død ved siden av henne og hun var fanget i gjørmeskredet. 

Rieger og Max hørte skadehylene hennes og Rieger var allerede på vei. Han løp mot kjerren, stakk hodet inn og så de avkuttede taustumpene, ristet irritert på hodet men fulgte hulkingen innover i skogen. Samtidig kunne Frigg høre skrittene og hun romsterte etter kniven sin med den andre hånden, gjemte den lett tilgjengelig under noen kvister. Så stakk Rieger hodet over haugen hun hadde glidd ned fra. "Der er du." Sa han lett og klukket. Frigg klarte ikke svare han, sparket heller for å prøve å komme seg på føttene uten hell. Rieger karret seg forsiktig ned mot henne. 

"Scheisse!" Glapp det irritert ut av han der han holdt på å gli på rygg. De skjelvende fingertuppene hennes skalv så de trommet på kniven som lå klar. Rieger sto så ved føttene hennes, kjente med ett igjen den unaturlig hengslete posituren på armen. Han forholdt seg rolig, "Først av alt vil jeg ha den kniven din." Sa han med et smil. "Jeg har ikke noen kniv." Hveste Frigg smertefullt. "Joda, den du kuttet tauet med." Fortsatte han. Frigg stirret opp på han, prøvde å ikke flakke med blikket, "Jeg mistet den." Løy hun jamrende. 

Rieger hevet et øyebryn og sukket, satte den ene foten ned på den vonde armen og presset. Frigg skrek skingrende, han fulgte den andre armen hennes, den ristet voldelig der hun til slutt ga seg og famlet etter kniven. Rieger så den blinke mellom kvistene og snappet den opp mens han løftet foten vekk. Frigg stønnet og hulket, ville krølle seg sammen for å kjenne på den tilsynelatende døende armen, tenkte at nå var det virkelig gjort, den ville være ubrukelig til den råtnet vekk som en knekt kvist. Med kniven i beltet bøyde Rieger seg på huk, "Se nå her, jeg skal hjelpe deg." Han lente seg nærmere, men ble veivet vekk, "Ikke rør meg!" Raste hun. Han unngikk slagene, "Slapp av, jeg vet hva jeg gjør." Sa han lettere fornærmet, "Dette har skjedd med Max mange ganger, det er ikke farlig, bare vondt." Sa han og heiste henne opp av bakken. 

Strittende imot så godt hun klarte, var det likevel absurd trygt å høre, og Max hadde jo tross alt begge sine armer enda. Rieger sto bak henne, loddet henne ned med en arm, prøvde å konsentrere seg forbi den evinnelige jamringen hennes.Strategisk rykket han i armen hennes så den gled på plass. Frigg gispet i smerte men ble med ett helt stille, sto som frosset og kjente på hvordan smerten gikk fra uutholdelig til bare en sår stølhet. Hele kroppen kokte forsatt i panikk som ikke hadde fått utløp noe sted. Hun rørte fingertuppene fornøyd. Rieger slapp henne, kom opp foran henne for å se, "Joda, tror det ble bra det der, men det er nok sårt et stund."

Frigg strøk seg over armen og hutret frustrert, snudde blikket alle veier for å se etter en utvei. Hun ble avbrutt av Riegers hånd som tok henne i den gode armen for å lede henne med seg. Hun strittet tvert, den tradisjonelle drakampen mellom de. 

"Kom nå med meg, eller må jeg ta i den andre armen din?" Sukket Rieger og hun merket at det var en smerte hun ikke ville kjenne på, så ble det til at hun fulgte han og lot seg hjelpe opp av gjørmegrøfta. 

Han ledet henne forbi kjerren og lengre inn i skogen, fulgte en ryddig liten sti. Frigg klarte ikke forstå hvor de skulle, rundt stien var det tett av skog. Helt til de kom over en liten høyde. Midt inn i den tette skogen var det et stort åpent område. En liten hytte sto i den ene enden av det åpne landskapet, og på andre siden var det et bittelite tjern, kranset av busker, siv og tunge, grønne trær. Ved siden av tjernet sto Max og holdt på med noe dampende vann i ei balje. Nå strittet hun igjen av gammel vane, men Rieger trakk henne etter seg. "Nå må du gi deg, se nå, Max har holdt på i timevis med dette vannet." Sa han med en falsk oppgitthet. 

"Men jeg vil ikke." Peste hun bak han, mest i trass, for strengt tatt burde hun tatt et bad for lenge siden. De kom opp til Max, som smilte men la kjapt merke til måten hun holdt armen inntil brystet. "Hva har skjedd?" 

"Hun fikk skuldra ut av ledd." Svarte Rieger. Frigg så seg rundt, så på det dampende vannet. Det luktet som en blanding av massasjestuen og fruktsuppen hos Noahs Ark uten at det var spesielt betryggende. "Er det ikke fristende?" Spurte Max stolt, "Her er det blant annet kokos, trollhassel og hampolje, og en hel del annet deilig for kropp og sjel!" Han fikk ikke noe respons hos Frigg. 

"Jaja, du får bare styre, jeg kommer tilbake om litt." Sa han og skjøv Frigg mot Max, som hurtig dro av henne jakken, så kjapt at hun knapt skjønte hva han holdt på med.

"Sånn, hva med det badet da, det står her og venter." Hun slo hånden hans vekk, "Jeg vil ikke." Hveste hun, prøvde å rygge gjennom armen hans. "Kanskje ikke, men du trenger det, det vil hjelpe på kløen i nakken også." Fristet han uten hell. 

Hun vred seg, men Max var tålmodig. "Hør, du kan kle av deg selv og gå oppi vannet, eller jeg kan klippe av deg klærne og tvinge deg i vannet." Frigg strittet ikke mer, strøk seg over skuldra og svelget hardt. Så kjempet hun av seg skjorta. Max dro av henne skoene mens hun trakk i korsetttrådene sine. Da hun var helt avkledd snudde Max seg litt unna, samlet klærne hennes og la fram noe tøy å tørke seg med.

Frigg satt og furtet vannet, til tross for at det var godt og lindret smerten i skuldra. 

Rieger kom luntende tilbake mens Max satt og holdt på med det våte håret hennes.  
Han gikk straks bort til klærne hennes for å se, "Æsj, de er jo seige av skitt." Kommenterte han mens han holdt opp jakken hennes. Han ble plutselig oppmerksom på noe inni jakken, "Hva i?" Han trakk ut ei kråkefjær, "Gror du vinger nå også eller?" Knegget han og strøk den mellom fingrene et par ganger før han slapp den likt et barn slipper en kjedelig leke.

Frigg fulgte han med blikket men hadde munnen under vann for å slippe å svare. Det var noe som luktet, forbi kokosoljen og resten av suppa hun satt i.  
En gjenkjennelig duft som fulgte Rieger. Så vippet han noe ut av brystlommen, en dråpeformet, tom liten flakong. Hun sydet av mistanke og nysgjerrighet, skvulpet i vannet der hun reiste seg litt. 

Han rakte henne flakongen, "Her, lukt på dette." Det var noe utfordrende i stemmen hans. "Jeg kjenner det helt hit." Svarte hun matt. Rieger furet brynene, "Nei, det gjør du da vel ikke." Protesterte han. "Jo, jeg vet hva det er. Det har vært øglesvette i den der. Helt ubrukelig med mindre man er heks eller trollmann, eller okkult på noen måte." Hun svarte som ut av ei fagbok, til tross for at hun så godt som aldri hadde tatt i ei. 

Hun stirret utfordrende tilbake. Rieger lyste opp, "Hva var det jeg sa!" Utbrøt han mot Max, som humret bak henne. Rieger stakk flasken under nesen, snuste, for sikkert tredje gang bare idag. "Jeg kjenner ingenting." Mumlet han. "Så er det også nesten bare trollmenn og trollkvinner som kan lukte øglesvette." La han plutselig til før han med et katts refleks hogg tak i haken hennes. Frigg skvatt til i vannet så det plasket. "Du er vel ikke heks?" Han holdt henne hardt i haken, stirret på henne som om han skulle prøve å bokstavelig talt gjennomskue henne. "Nei, jeg er ikke heks!" Frigg slo han vekk og Rieger trakk armen unna, "Nåh, du hadde vel kastet gan på meg for lenge siden da." Knegget han og trillet flakongen mellom fingrene. "Det kan du ta deg gift på." Murret hun.

"Uansett, flott. Det er hovedgrunnen til at du sitter nå." Sa han og teatralsk holdt opp den tomme flasken. Frigg kikket dumt opp på han. "Det er ei undervannsgrotte et stykke unna hvor det ligger gjemt ei flaske med øglesvette, men vi trenger noen med rette luktesansen for å finne den blant alt det andre skrotet." At det var hun som måtte lete etter den, såpass skjønte Frigg. "Hva skal du med øglesvette når du ikke er trollmann?" Spurte hun bryskt. Rieger smilte, "Tufs, det er vel ikke jeg som skal ha det." 

"Og hvordan har du tenkt at noens luktesans skal fungere i ei undervannsgrotte?" Spurte hun så, ville stille han til veggs når hun hadde sjansen.

Rieger bare fortsatte å smile, "Langfredagsfjæra." Var alt han sa. Frigg tok seg en tenkepause, innså at hun ikke visste hverken dag eller dato, ei heller måned. Bare at det var vår og varmt her allerede. Så kom hun fram til at hun ikke skjønte hva han mente med denne langfredagsfjæra. Rieger så hennes forvirrede mine og fortsatte, "Fjæra skal være ekstra lang da, såpass at man kan komme seg tørrskodd til grotten og den hemmelige tunnelen i grotten." 

Frigg tidde et par sekunder, "Så hvis jeg finner den flakongen, er jeg fri da etterpå?" Rieger kniste nærmest, "Vi får se." Han luktet en gang til på flasken, trakk på skuldrene, kunne virkelig ikke skjønne at noen kunne kjenne noe som helst. "Vi får se." Gjentok han lavere og stappet flasken tilbake i lommen mens han gikk mot hytten igjen.

Hun pisket rundt i vannet for å se på Max, "Slipper han meg når jeg har funnet flasken?" Den tiden det tok Max å tenke ut svaret gjorde det klart for henne at han at løy. "Det kan godt hende." Var svaret som fikk henne til å sette seg ned i karet igjen, synke ned til munnen var under vann. Hun kikket på svampen som duppet rundt i bølgene hun skapte, tenkte på det vakre skipet hun hadde sett i havna for en stund siden. Det bar navnet Juno og kapteinen hadde bare blunket til henne den gangen han fersket henne i å stjele av forsyningen deres. Det var lett og samtidig vannvittig tungt å i etterpåklokskap tenke at hun heller skulle dratt med det og glemt det herskapshuset. 

Mer fikk hun ikke tenkt på det før Rieger kom traskende tilbake. Han la vekk noen nye klær og kastet et håndkle mot fjeset hennes. Hun tok imot før det traff vannet og snurret det rundt seg mens hun reiste seg ut av baljen.

 

Hun ble oppmerksom på noe annet han holdt i neven, noe som lignet et brystbånd i metall, men formen stemte ikke. "Få på deg undertøyet først." Sa Rieger tørst og pekte på et grått lite lendeklede med tilhørende korsett. Max holdt håndkleet så hun fikk tatt klærne på seg bak. Hun grep så etter resten av klærne men Rieger stoppet henne. "La de være litt, så får vi tatt på dette først." Han løftet opp metallet, blikket hennes fulgte det undrende. "Det blir lettest med denne under klærne." Stemmen hans var fortsatt rolig. Bare synet av dette metallet som han trodde skulle klenge seg kaldt mot huden hennes fikk henne til å skritte bak et steg. 

"Nåh, må vi bedøve deg igjen eller skal vi få denne på uten problemer?" Hun krympet et sekund, "Ikke mer av de dråpene." Tagg hun. 

Rieger svarte bare med et stramt smil og med hjelp fra Max dro han metallet over armene hennes. Det gikk over skuldrene og under armene hennes, med en søyle rett under kragebeinet, minnet om reimene til en ryggsekk. "Hva er dette her?" Hun begynte å bukte seg da hun merket at noe klaspet sammen i ryggen. "Stå nå bare i ro." Mumlet Rieger mens han og Max fiklet bak henne. "Men hva er det til?" Hun prøvde irritert å snu seg. "Åh, jeg glemte nesten." Rieger fullførte ikke setningen før han med raske skritt skyndte seg til hytten igjen.

Han kom tilbake, dragende på en kjetting som stakk ut fra en stein i grunnmuren. Nå snudde Frigg seg så hardt at Max glapp henne, "Hva er det du tror du skal med den?" Stotret hun. Blikket fulgte kjettingen helt bort til hytten, hvor den endte i grunnmuren. Sluttresultatet på dette gikk plutselig opp for henne og hun spant rundt på de bare føttene, smatt unna Maxs' armlengde, siste utvei før det var for sent. Hun kom ikke mange meter før Max klarte huke tak i det nederste metallfestet over ryggen hennes og ledet henne foran seg mot Rieger igjen, som tålmodig ventet. "Kle på deg resten." 

Max slapp henne så hun deiset i bakken, hvor hun ble sittende, "Dette er galskap. Skal du seriøst tjore meg fast?" Hun kikket opp på Rieger med et blikk som vekslet mellom bedene og eitrende. Han nikket, "Det var enten det eller å la deg sitte ned i den gamle brønnen, men jeg er da ikke umenneskelig." Knegget han. Frigg jamret, så bort på Max et øyeblikk, lurte på om ikke han også syntes dette var galskap, men han sto bare der som vanlig. 

"Hadde du ikke vært så umulig så skulle du fått vært løs, men vi alle tre her vet at du stikker så fort du har sjansen." Han trakk på skuldrene. Tiltaksløs ble hun sittende, som om å la være å kle på seg resten av klærne ville utsette dette i evigheten. Det var helt til Max løftet henne opp og stakk klærne i armene på henne. Med kjappe, aggressive tak fikk hun klærne på seg, kjente blodet boble krigersk. Ingen kjetting skulle stoppe henne. Hun krysset armene irritert mens Rieger og Max festet kjettingen i øverste metallfestet på ryggen. Det kalde festet strøk såvidt mot nakkehårene og krøllet skjortekragen. 

"Sånn!" Hørte hun Rieger utbryte plutselig og de begge slapp henne helt. Hun snudde seg brått rundt, ble stående tafatt. "Nå kan vi ordne noe mat." Fortsatte Rieger og klappet Max på skuldra før de gikk opp mot hytten. 

Før de var inne begynte Frigg å rive i kjettingen, ville kjenne om hun kunne rive seg løs. Hun dro i festet bak på ryggen, dro lengden på kjettingen men grunnmuren hadde ikke tenkt å rikke seg det spor. 

Frigg sukket tungt, ignorerte varmen bak øynene og gikk så langt kjettingen tillot. Hun startet med sakte skritt, satte noen kvister i bakken for å markere, men kjente seg hurtigere og lettere på foten etterhvert. Etter å ha markert framsiden av hytta klarte hun ikke dy seg, hun måtte kjenne på vannet. På alle fire ved bredden, plasket hun litt i den blikkstille dammen, fikk øye på en flokk av små karpefisk som spredte seg til alle kanter under bølgene. 

"Er du sulten?" Hørte hun plutselig Max rope fra ytterdøren tvers over tomta. Hun snudde seg rundt, og før hun fikk tenkt lengre kjente hun det rumlet i magen, så hun reiste seg sakte og labbet over grusen.

Hun steg varsomt inn i vindfanget, lot blikket feie. Det ledet rett inn stuen, med et lite kjøkken på venstre side. Forbi stuen var det et rom på hver side av en huk med et spisebord imellom, hvor Rieger nå satt og skrelte et egg, Hun lutet seg, turte knapt stige inn, men Max dyttet henne litt mens han gikk forbi og satte seg ved bordet. De hadde dekket på til henne også så hun satte seg uten å si noe. Rieger voktet henne et lite øyeblikk, så hvordan hun vegret seg for å gjøre noe. "Bare forsyn deg." Sa han lavt og skjulte at han fortsatt fulgte med. Hun tok han på ordet og gikk løs på maten på bordet uten omhu. 

 

***

Knappe døgnet hadde gått og Frigg var allerede rastløs og med en stigende temperatur på blodet. Rieger hadde sagt at langfredag var om fjorten dager, og var hun heldig klarte hun å rømme før det, men sjansene var ufattelig små. Selve dagen var nok den beste anledningen for å komme seg løs, men en hver mulighet måtte benyttes. 

Det var lett å tenke når man lå på det gressete taket til hytten og nesten kjente seg fri, hadde det ikke vært for kjettingen som raslet under henne og vissheten om at nede på bakken kunne hun ikke gjøre annet enn å farte opp og ned på tomta. Hun satte seg opp, kunne såvidt skimte fjelltoppen over de høye trærne i skogen rundt hytten. Så klatret hun ned av taket og luntet ned mot det lille tjernet, hvor hun kunne se på fiskene.  
Regnværet hadde rullet videre, og solen varmet mens det bruste hånlig i trærne rundt henne. De hvisket og knirket eggende, grønne og friske vinket de henne inn men hun satt fast her.

Rieger kom ut på den lille steintrappa. Det var fortsatt tidlig på morgenen, men han var pent og praktisk kledd og med ei fiskestang i neven. Frigg kikket bort på han, og med ett hun så fiskestangen skjøt hun opp på føttene. "Skal vi fiske?" Spurte hun høyt. "Jeg skal. Du blir her med Max." Svarte han. Frigg kostet bort et hårlokk, "Men jeg er god å fiske!" 

Han hadde allerede begynt å gå mot en liten åpning i skogen, "Tviler ikke, men du blir igjen her."  
Frigg løp etter, "La meg få bli med, jeg klarer meg uten fiskestang!" Hun klarte såvidt å stoppe før kjettingen dro til.

"Hold nå opp å mas." Stemmen hans druknet blant trærne og Frigg ble stående slukøret igjen. Max stakk hodet opp rundt hushjørnet, "Du kan få hjelpe meg i stallen om du vil." Han nikket mot baksiden av huset, hvor en liten stall for hestene var vegg-i-vegg med hyttens bakside.

Hun kastet såvidt et glimt mot han men orket ikke svare, tråkket heller tilbake mot vannet. Hvis Rieger bare visste hvor god hun var til å fiske, så kanskje hadde han latt henne bli med, og hun kunne stikke av.

Med en lynrask bevegelse skjøt hånden ned i vannet og grep en av karpene. Hun holdt den opp, vurderte om hun skulle fange noen fisk her så kanskje neste gang fikk hun bli med. Men det var nok ikke fordi han tvilte på fisketeknikken hennes at hun ikke fikk bli med, det hadde han jo selv sagt. Hun slapp fisken ned i dammen igjen og så på den der den med livet i gave svømte hardt for å komme seg unna og bli usynlig blant vegetasjon.

 

Allerede senere på dagen, mens Max sto ute og stekte fisken, så glad som han var i utendørskokkelering, merket Frigg at Rieger fulgte nøye med henne fra vinduet i hytten da hun kledde av seg for å bade i tjernet. Hensikten hans var uklar, og strengt tatt var hun ikke sikker på om han kikket på henne, men han sto der. Og sant nok, Rieger fulgte med henne, men med samme interesse han ville skjenket en stork som ensomt veivet rundt i en dam. Den største forskjellen var vel at storken var stum. Rieger humret inn i drikkeglasset sitt. 

Kjettingen rakk ut til omtrent midten av dammen, og der kunne hun stå til skuldrene i vann. Frigg kjente karper som strøk rundt lårene og vannliljer som drev opp mot henne og klistret seg til huden. 

Lukten av stekt fisk trakk henne omsider opp av vannet og mens hun kledde på seg igjen trakk den også Rieger ut av hytten og bort til bålet for å prate med Max. Frigg tråkket spent og sulten ved dammen fortsatt, ville helst så langt unna Rieger som mulig men matlukta pirret henne langt inn i magen.

Rieger nappet ertende i kjettingen, og for hvert rykk brant hatet hennes i takt med det gnissende metallet. "Kom nå, så spiser vi." Hun avsto fra å se på han og flyttet blikket på Max istedet. Han løftet fatet med fisken på triumferende mens han gikk mot hytta. Frigg sprintet etter han.

Det ble kveld igjen og både Rieger og Max hadde begynt å trekke mot soverommene sine. Frigg kikket seg rundt i stua, hadde virkelig ikke lyst å ligge på sofaen. Den var myk men så trang at hun ikke klarte snu seg skikkelig. Dessuten var det alt for stille i stua. Ikke så mye som et vindpust. Med kjettingen etter seg ut døra, ville hun prøve taket på utedoen ved kort-enden av hytta. Det mosegrodde gresstaket var mykt, mykere enn hyttetaket, og nærmest flatt. Så klukket det så dyssende av den smale bekken som snirklet inn under veggene. 

***

Frigg så Rieger stå i vinduet igjen mens hun vasset rundt i dammen, sørget for å fange små karpefisk med hendene, som for å vise hva slags talent han lot sitte igjen her når han dro for å fiske.

Det var i øyeblikket mellom da han forsvant og kom tilbake at Frigg fikk en impuls blåsende over henne. Hun fikk på seg klærne og kastet lengden av kjettingen ut i vannet mens hun selv dukket bak en kampstein ved bredden. Hvis det var henne han faktisk kikket på så fikk hun vite det straks.

Han dukket opp i vinduet igjen, sto en stund og så kjettingen som tilsynelatende forsvant ned i dammen. Ventet en stund. 

Ytterdøren fløy nesten av hengslene og han løp så frakken slo ut som flaggermusvinger bak han. "Nei nei nei nei!" Hørte hun han hvese der han løp mot dammen. Han kastet seg ned ved vannkanten og dro i kjettingen, "Ikke slik. Ikke på denne måten!" Peste han panisk mens øynene flakket etter liv i vannet. "Max!" Skrek han og det var utvilsomt noe skremt i vrælet hans. Så reiste han seg og kastet av seg frakken i en uavbrutt bevegelse, det var da han så henne stikke opp fra steinen med et flir bak hånden. 

Rieger kikket ned på kjettingen, innså at hadde han trukket enda en gang hadde han nappet henne fram fra steinen selv.  
Frigg hadde et tergende flir rundt munnen og et yppende skognymfeblikk.

Han knuget kjettingen irritert, "Åja, du syns det var morsomt hva?" Freste han og røsket henne fremover. Hun fulgte nykkene, fortsatt med et lite flir.  
Det tørket kvikt da han klep henne i den ømme skuldra så hun sank i bakken, "Slipp, det gjør vondt!" Glapp det ut av henne i mangel på forsvar. "Godt! Det fortjener du di lille tispe!" Han grep tak rundt halsen på henne med den ene hånden, knuget kjettingen forsatt med den andre. Hun gispet, prøvde frenetisk å dra hånden hans unna men den hadde for godt tak. Han myste olmt og kokende glohett på henne, som om han studerte henne for å finne noe å straffe henne med. 

Det var da han endelig slapp henne så hun deiset bakover at hun så det, nøkkelen i lenka rundt halsen hans som kom piskende over skjortekragen. Den danset en blikkfangende tarantella over kragebeinet før Rieger reiste seg helt opp igjen. Han dro håret bak og inhalerte for å roe seg. 

"Men det er greit." Sa han bedagelig. "Vi kan jo ikke gå rundt å bekymre oss for deg, så vi får nok korte ned på kjettingen litt." Han smilte ned mot henne, "Så er vi sikre på at du ikke har et uhell her i dammen." Han strøk henne over hodet, overså at hun slo armen hans unna. Så dumpet han kjettingen i fanget hennes, grep frakken sin og tråkket tilbake mot hytten. Hun ble sittende og tviholde på kjettingen med nøkkelen på netthinnen. Den måtte hun få tak i, det hadde hun allerede bestemt. 

I ytterdøren ble Rieger stående og prate med Max, viftet og pekte og rettet på klærne sine. Max både ristet på hodet og nikket før han smatt rundt huset og kom tilbake med noe verktøy.

Frigg turte knapt røre seg, visste at hvis hun slapp kjettingen nå så var det gjort. Hun satt fortsatt ved vannet da Max kom ned mot henne, "Hva er det du har stelt i stand nå da, Frigg?" Spurte han og ristet svakt på hodet. Han fikk et snøft til svar. "Reis deg opp er du snill, så får jeg målt her." Hun vegret, men lot seg føye da han rakk ut armen for å hente henne opp selv.

"Ikke gjør det, ikke kutt lengden, jeg lover å ikke gjøre det igjen." Hvisket hun bedende og grep han med begge hendene rundt håndleddet. Han sukket, "Jeg må nok det. Han vil ikke at du skal holde på mer i vannet." Max skjøv henne litt til sides, og målte hvor kjettingen rakk til vannkanten. Hun hang nærmest i armen på han, "Ikke kutt den, ikke så kort. Jeg vil nå vannet." Ordene brekte seg ut av henne, "Vær så snill, ikke kutt den så jeg ikke når vannet." Han møtte de blanke ugleøynene hennes med et stille sukk og lot henne få litt mer lengde, akkurat nok til å vasse i kanten. "Men ikke mer tull da."

Hun hikstet lettet mens han telte lenker på kjettingen. Så gikk han til festet ved steintrappen og telte lenkene før han løkket den med en liten lås. 

"Det er snart mat!" Ropte han før han gikk inn men fikk bare ryggen til Frigg som svar. Der ble hun sittende gjennom middagen og til det begynte såvidt å mørkne. 

Når kveld endelig hadde blitt natt, lå hun i sivet, støttet hodet i hånden og pjusket på en vannlilje som duppet i kanten. Her var det ingen tid å miste, hun måtte ha tak på den nøkkelen. 

Frigg luntet stille inn, hvitt månelys i nakken. Både Rieger og Max hadde lagt seg. Hun feide blikket over kjøkkenet og så matrestene Max hadde spart til henne, med et glass lemonade til. Hun benet forbi kjøkkendøren, sto ved spisebordet og vurderte. Begge dørene sto på gløtt. Hun tittet inn det til venstre først, kjente igjen den store tømmerstokkarmen til Max over pleddet. Hun løftet kjettingen bak seg og listet seg inn mot Riegers dør. Han lå med ryggen til i ene enden av dobbeltsengen, jukset til seg de uskyldiges dype søvn. Frigg studerte nakken hans, prøvde å finne kjedet fra der hun sto. Hun tok et skritt til, lente seg, i håp om at kjedet skulle komme til syne med en enkel hekte. Hun så bare såvidt kjedet mellom foldene. Et skritt til, og en gulvplanke jamret forrædersk. Hun stivnet, Rieger snudde seg. Han åpnet såvidt øynene, kikket forvirret på henne, "Hva er det?" Mumlet han trøtt. Frigg rygget et skritt, blikket flakket, hun svelget hardt. Hun kunne gå vekk og han ville kanskje låse døren neste kveld. Eller hun kunne ta sjansen. "Jeg fryser." Sa hun spakt, rullet kjettingen hardt i hendene, noe bedende i tonen hennes.

Rieger kikket henne opp og ned et lite øyeblikk, fortsatt fortumlet av søvn. "Ja, så legg deg her da, men ta av deg skoene." Han hørtes ut som han skulle til å sovne halvveis i setningen, men selv om han blunket søvnig så ventet han. Frigg angret men sparket av seg skoene og krøp opp i sengen. Hun satt på kne og fulgte han der han snudde seg igjen og sovnet før han fikk sagt noe mer. Kjedet var fortsatt ikke helt synlig, men hun lente seg inn for å pirke det fram. Rieger snøftet i det hun tok i han, så hun nesten veltet av sengen i redsel. Frigg holdt pusten. Han ville snart merke at hun satt der, slik knærne hennes presset ned i sengen. Til slutt la hun seg på puten. Hun skulle ligge her og våke til han snudde seg, eller flyttet på seg såpass at hun kom til.

Sivet stryker mot huden hennes og tårner opp forbi som lange gjerder, bare en liten himmelåpning over henne. Karper bukter seg i vannoverflaten, men alt Frigg ser er brungule siv som duver med brisen. Metallet er borte, her er bare øm natur mot hud. Frigg klarer ikke tenke på hvor hun er eller hvorfor, men blir liggende på rygg, lettet over at metallet ikke lengre gnisser mot kragebein og skulderblad. Det rasler i vannkanten, men hun klarer ikke se noe. Armene føles låst, hele kroppen låser seg til bakken. Noe kryper imot henne, hun ser bare den store ribbete snuten som driver inn mot føttene hennes. Frigg bukter seg men klarer ikke reise seg, kjenner dyret komme nærmere. Det tråkker på henne med klørne, en stor krokodillekjeft siger inn over knærne hennes, puster henne over navlen. Frigg vrir seg, vil sparke og slå men dyrets kroppen veier mer enn hun kan løfte. Lammet ligger hun og ser dyret krype over henne, den stopper under haken hennes, klørne klorer henne på armer og ben, dens vekt presser mot skambeinet hennes. Hun vil skrike, men kaster bare etter pusten istedet. Halen dens sveiper mellom knærne, slår de unna hverandre mens vekten dens blir tyngre, dens hofter gnisser og ruger mot henne. Hun bukter seg for å komme løs, men den rir i takt til hvilken som helst rytme hun velger.

Friggs øyne skjøt opp og hun ynket seg forløsende før hun husket hvor hun var. Hele kroppen skalv i nytelse, og midt inn i skjelvingen innså Frigg hvor hun var. Hun kvekket skremt, fikk øye på Riegers arm som endte mellom føttene hennes. Hun dro inn pusten for å vræle, men kjente plutselig sin egen hånd, gripende over Riegers. Hun slapp tvert, kjente stive muskler i hånden sin. Rieger sukket tungt ved siden av henne, hans hånd lå slapp og urørlig mellom beina hennes fortsatt. Frigg pirket den kjapt vekk, nå skalv kroppen av ren forferdelse over sitt egen lavmål. Det sydet av brekninger helt fra magen hennes og hun ville reise seg før han merket noe. Rieger vred seg litt og dro armen til seg, men ikke før han hadde hektet den rundt midjen hennes. Han klemte henne hardt fast. Frigg grep etter sengekanten, ville dra seg ut av armen hans men han rikket seg ikke. Så lå hun der og tenkte. Tenkte på om hun bare rive seg løs nå så hun vekte han, eller bli liggende og kanskje få en til sjanse når han muligens snudde seg. Det fristet ikke å bli liggende, men kanskje kunne hun snappe nøkkelen snart og da ville det være over. Det bruste fortsatt i henne og hun snudde seg sidelengs mot døren, prøvde å snike seg ut av grepet hans, pustet tungt mot puten så hun slapp å høre seg selv.

***

Frigg våknet av en klirrende lyd. Hun stønnet forvirret, lå i midten av den tomme sengen og veltet seg. Hun hørte stemmer på utsiden av vinduet over sengen, skvatt opp og fikk øye på fiskestangen som klirret i glasset. Sekunder senere hørte hun ytterdøren gå opp. Kanskje var det ikke for sent å pile ut med halen mellom beina. Hun kjempet skoene på seg med søvnige tak og snublet seg over kjettingen ut soveromsdøra. I stua ble hun møtt av et dekket frokostbord. Max slo armen rundt henne, "Se der ja, nå spiser vi." Han skysset henne til en stol.

"Det var det jeg skulle si." Startet Rieger mens han skjenket alle tre vann. Frigg kaldsvettet, lurte på om han hadde merket noe av nattens eskapader. Hun stirret ventende. "Jeg hørte rykter om at du møtte en av mine gamle venner for en stund siden." Hun pustet igjen. 

"På en taverne, med hans lille lakei." La Rieger til, fulgte henne med blikket mens han smurte på brødet sitt.  
"Ja." Var alt hun klarte si uten å stotre. "Nåh, den ideen fikk han fra meg, men han skal alltid ta det så langt." Snøftet Rieger, humret mot Max som smilte lett tilbake. 

"Han har nok ikke sin lakei nå lengre." Sa hun rolig mens hun snappet til seg to kokte egg. Rieger snudde seg mot henne igjen, "Hva mener du?" Spurte han kjapt og rett der over spisebordet ble han og Max vitner til et genuint, dog fandenivoldsk glis fra Frigg. "Jeg slapp han fri. Jeg fikk av han det armbåndet. Jeg så han forsvinne."

Riegers latter runget i veggene, "Jasså, det forklarer hvorfor de sa han var så rasende. Å jeg som trodde det bare var fordi han ikke fikk tak i deg." Hans haikjeft glitret yppende tilbake mot henne. "Men det var godt du slapp unna han. Han ville nok krevd mye for å utlevere deg." Rieger så ubrydd ut der han smurte på maten sin, og humret mot Max igjen. Frigg kjente det stakk i hele kroppen så hun strammet seg forknytt over matfatet, kjeven hardnet til hun ikke klarte tygge. Hånden knuget vannglasset så det såvidt dirret i bordet. Kanskje var det godt å slippe unna, men hun kjente seg ikke videre heldig her hun satt lenket til en husvegg. Omsider spratt hun opp fra stolen så lårene klasket i bordet. Max og Rieger så forvirret ut på henne der hun tok med seg et stykke brød og subbet ut ytterdøren.

 

Formiddagen utfoldet seg bak ryggen på Frigg. Hun hadde krøllet seg sammen med haken hvilende på knærne nede ved vannet. "Frigg!" Hun hatet når Rieger forgrep seg på navnet hennes, men snudde seg likevel. Han sto på trappa, "Kom hit litt." Han vinket henne inn og hun adlød i tregt tempo. Så fort han rakk henne, ledet han henne inn i vindfanget. "Jeg tenkte å teste den luktesansen din litt. Jeg har gjemt den tomme flasken her inne et sted. Den lukter mindre enn hva den ordentlige flasken vil, så hvis du finner den er det et godt tegn." Han klappet henne på skulderen for å egge henne i gang. Frigg sukket, orket ikke lage noe bråk. Hun gikk inn i stuen, været i luften, gikk opp mot spisebordet. Hun snuste konsentrert, la hodet på skakke mot høyre og venstre. "Den er der inne." Hun pekte mot soverommet til Max. Rieger gned seg i hendene med et smil, "Det ekke mulig!" han gikk forbi henne, "Da klarer du vel sikkert å finne flasken inne på rommet?" Han ventet ved døren. Frigg fulgte han, sto i døråpningen et lite sekund og innhalerte. Hun gikk inn, snuste mens hun spant sakte rundt.  
Så åpnet hun nederste skuff i en kommode. Der lå flakongen. Rieger hadde løftet kjettingen bak henne og tvinnet den rundt i hendene, "Imponerende. Rett og slett imponerende." Han dro kjettingen til seg så hun snublet seg inn til dørkarmen igjen.

"Da drar jeg." Hørte de Max utbryte fra vindfanget. Frigg pilte forbi Rieger. "Hvor skal du?" Max kikket ned på henne, "Jeg skal hente noen forsyninger i byen." Forklarte han.

Hurtig grep hun armen hans, "Kan jeg få bli med?" Max nikket mot Rieger, "Det må du spørre han om." Hun snudde seg, holdt fast i Max fortsatt. Rieger, som hadde satt seg med ei bok, ristet på hodet, "Nei, du får ikke bli med." Svarte han mutt. "Hvorfor ikke?" Sutret hun irritert. Rieger lot seg kikke opp fra boken, "For det første kommer du til å prøve å stikke av, og for det andre så trenger han begge hestene." Så dykket han blikket ned i boken igjen. "La meg få bli med! Jeg blir sprø av å tråkke frem og tilbake her!" 

"Nei." Mumlet han bestemt bak boken. Frigg snudde seg mot Max igjen, som trakk på skuldrene, skulle til å gå ut men hadde hennne på slep enda. På trappa dro han armen ut av grepet hennes, "Jeg skal kjøpe noe til deg." Hvisket han med et smil og forlot henne som en tufs på trappa. Hun sto der en stund, men ville prøve seg en gang til, og løp etter han. Hun visste tross alt hvor langt inn i stallen kjettingen rakk. Hun rundet hjørnet på hytten og løp mot stalldøren. Frigg ble stoppet av et hardt rykk som rev henne på rygg i bakken.  
Max kom ut av stallen med hestene, kikket på henne mens han klatret opp på hesteryggen, "Vær nå grei mens jeg er borte." Frigg snøftet, ble liggende der og kjenne bakken tromme mens Max dro av gårde med hestene. 

Etterhvert reiste hun seg igjen og labbet inn mot hytten, hvor Rieger fortsatt satt med boken, "Nå? Glemte du at kjettingen er forkortet?" Humret han. Frigg fosskokte momentant, "Til helvete med dere begge!" Skrek hun og grep det første hun fikk tak i, et vannglass fra spisebordet. Hun kylte det mot han, traff veggen bak han så det eksploderte i glasskår utover golvet. Rieger dukket, men forholdt seg rolig. "Det der plukker du opp." "Ikke faen!" Hogg hun. Rieger reiste seg og hun kjente hun tok et ufrivillig steg bak. "Hvis du ikke plukker det opp nå, så slår jeg ut den skuldra di igjen." Han møtte det stirrende blikket hennes. Frigg rygget enda et skritt før han tråkket på kjettingen så hun sto fast. "Så? Hva blir det til?" Spurte han truende og kunne se hvordan minnet om smerten i skuldra brant varmere enn sinne og hatet. Skuldrene ble anspente og Rieger tolket det som en triumf. Han slapp foten av kjettingen og dyttet henne hardt mot glasskårene. "Sett igang." Frigg klarte ikke svare, hun begynte bare smått å plukke de største bitene med hender som skalv i sinne og frustrasjon. Rieger hentet en kost og feiebrett, som han demonstrativt slengte ned i golvet ved siden av henne.

 

Det gikk mot kveld før Max endelig turet inn i hytten med noen sekker tørket kjøtt, egg og andre forsyninger. "Har det gått bra her?" Spurte han fra kjøkkenet. Rieger kikket over boken, lente seg for å se om Max trengte hjelp på kjøkkenet, "Joda, ikke noe utenom det vanlige, men gidder du sjekke hendene hennes for glasskår?" Max stoppet opp et lite sekund, "Glassskår?" Spurte han. Rieger bare nikket. "Ja, klart det." La han til forvirret.

På hyttetaket satt Frigg og ønsket seg langt vekk. Hun kjente det nappe lett i kjettingen, men lot seg ikke affisere. "Kommer du ned?" Spurte Max forsiktig. Hun orket ikke svare, røsket bare i kjettingen så han skulle slippe. "Kom igjen da, vær grei." Han ventet, men fikk ikke noe svar. Hun hørte han tråkke rundt og romstere i stallen, lyttet nysgjerrig. Så plutselig fikk hun en stige opp ved siden av seg, hvor Max poppet hodet opp. "Skjønner ikke at du kommer deg opp her uten stige." Klukket han.  
"La meg være i fred." Murret hun og snudde ryggen til. Max vaklet opp enda et trinn, "Ikke vær sånn da, jeg kommer bare for å høre om du fikk noe glass i hendene." Frigg tok en stund å svare. "Nei."  
"Sikker? Kan jeg få se i det minste?" "Ja, jeg er sikkert" Svarte hun platt, fortsatt med ryggen til. Max himlet med øynene, "Men du! Jeg har kjøpt noe til deg." Sa han prøvende. Frigg spant kjapt rundt, kikket på han med vidt blikk. "Jeg har det på kjøkkenet." La han til der hun spratt opp og hastig klatret forbi han og ned på vinduskarmene. Max karret seg ned stigen igjen og fulgt etter.

Frigg styrtet inn, sto litt avventende i vindfanget før hun smatt inn på kjøkkenet. Max nådde henne igjen, "Se her." Sa han og hentet noe ut av en sekk. Han rakte henne hånden, viste frem en underlig liten bit av tre, sirlig malt med bokstaver og fine detaljer. "Hva er det?" Spurte Frigg. "Selgeren kalte det en dreidel, se her." Han spant den på kjøkkenbenken og de begge kikket på der den snurret rundt sin egen akse til den mistet fart og ble innhentet av tyngdekraften. Frigg snappet den til seg og kikket nysgjerrig på detaljene, "Er dette bokstaver?" Max trakk på skuldrene, "Ja jeg tror det, no' hebraisk kanskje." Svarte han og fulgte henne med blikket der hun tuslet bort til spisebordet for å snurre på den. Rieger la fra seg boka, "Nå, Max, hva sier du? Et par runder dam før vi spiser?" "God idé!" Max klaskene ivrig i hendene, og hentet spillet ned fra ei hylle. 

***

Frigg hadde vridd seg utålmodig på sofaen lenge nok til at hun turte ta sjansen på å sjekke Riegers soverom. Forhåpentligvis sov han så dypt at hun endelig kunne prøve å få tak i nøkkelen. Stille som en ånd gled hun over golvet, løftet kjettingen bak seg der hun sto å snek i døråpningen. Forsiktig tråkket hun over den forræderske gulvplanken og videre inn i rommet. 

Rieger sov på rygg med en irriterende tilfreds, nærmest utspekulert mine. Men han sov likevel, dypt og hjelpeløst. Frigg listet seg rundt sengen, glemte å puste mens hun forsiktig lirket fingrene rundt snoren som klamret seg til nakken hans. Hun dro snoren varsomt over hodet hans, og før hun helt forstod det, sto hun der med nøkkelen i hånden. Så rygget hun forsiktig et par skritt mot enden av sengen, hvor det sto en lite talglys i en krukke og skinte. Hun fiklet bak ryggen, prøvde å treffe med nøkkelen så enten kjettingen eller hele brystanhenget kunne låses opp. Hun fiklet lenge, følte rundt med fingrene etter et slags nøkkelhull, syntes hun kjente det men klarte ikke treffe. Hun kvelte et stønn før det kom ut, kjente det brant i musklene. Nøkkelhullet måtte være der et sted, og hun nektet å gi seg. 

"Trenger du et speil?" Hun løftet hodet og så Rieger sitte opp i sengen, halvt i søvne og halvt smilende sleipt der han holdt opp et lite speil for henne. I speilet kunne hun se festet i ryggen, der var slettes ikke noe nøkkelhull i det hele tatt. Hun kastet et kjapt blikk på nøkkelen, forvirret, før hun så på Rieger igjen. "Du kan jo gå og prøve den der i ytterdøra." Sa han lattermildt og pekte, dro hånden sløvt gjennom håret. 

Med en villkatts hastighet skjøt hun fra golvet og opp i senga, pisket kjettingen rundt halsen hans og dro til. "Max!" Hveste han mens han prøvde å dra kjettingen ut av hendene hennes. Han traff henne med harde albuer og brukte overkroppen til å presse henne mot sengegavlen, men Frigg lot seg ikke rikke. 

Max trampet inn og lynraskt tok han henne i skuldrene. Det rev i skuldra som aldri fikk hele i fred og smerten gjorde at hun glapp kjettingen. Frigg remjet som et stukket dyr og beit hånden hans så han selv måtte slippe. Hun føk fremover igjen, kastet seg over Riegers rygg der han akkurat fikk kjettingen vekk fra halsen og reiste seg fra sengen. "Du er gal!" Peste han mens han sank mot golvet under vekten av henne, armen i et kvelertak rundt halsen hans. "Slipp før en av oss blir skadet." Stemmen hans bar såvidt under presset mot strupen. Hun svarte bare med et hissig knurr, til Max rev såpass hardt i kjettingen at hun glapp. Frigg ble liggende på mage, men da Max kom for å hente henne, vred hun seg kjapt og sparket for å holde han en fotlengde unna. Rieger sto fortsatt mellom sengen og veggen for å hente inn pusten. Han kom så opp bak henne og trakk henne etter metallet som stakk opp fra under skjortekragen. Sekundet hun fikk stablet seg på føttene, klarte hun vri seg mot han, tvang armen sin over strupehodet hans mens hun fresende pløyde han inn mot veggen. Rieger stønnet åndeløst men snodde kjettingen fra bak nakken hennes rundt hennes egen hals og strammet til. De sto begge og kvaltes før Max viklet armene under hennes, veltet henne vekk og kastet henne unna. 

Frigg traff golvet, men kom seg opp og skuldertaklet Max i brystet. Den spede kroppen hennes var ikke stort mot hans oksebryst men de tumlet bak et par meter på hennes viljestyrke, ut soverommet og mot spisebordet. Rieger trampet etter bak de og med ei tykk bok, satset på bakhodet men ombestemte seg, og traff henne et sted mellom nakken og ryggen så permen ble vindskjeiv. Hun snudde på hælen, slo boken ut av hånden hans, gikk etter strupen hans igjen, men Max tråkket ned på kjettingen. Frigg grep den bak seg og pisket kjettingen så den vred seg løs under foten hans. Hun stanget mot han, men før hun rakk å skuldertakle han igjen dro hun seg en mektig håndflate over fjeset så hun havnet på rygg ved foten av bokhyllen. Et par sekunder gikk mens hun karret seg på alle fire, ble stående og prøve å summe seg før neste runde, men den kom ikke. Hun lente seg bak, satt på knærne og innså at hun hadde en heftig neseblødning. Hun tørket med ermet men det klarte ikke ta unna fossen av blod som rant. 

Max hadde hvilepuls allerede, "Du blør noe voldsomt." Konstaterte han og tråkket store skritt inn mot kjøkkenet for å hente noe å tørke med. Rieger dukket opp mens han knøt slåbroken sin, "Æsj, bare få henne ut før hun blør ned møblene." Glefset han sint men fattet. De begge så på Rieger, som med hurtige skritt kom mot henne, "Hørte du hva jeg sa? Kom deg ut." Hun prøvde stoppe blodet og reise seg opp av golvet samtidig. Rieger sparket etter henne der hun var halvveis, "Kom igjen! Ut sa jeg!" Hogg han og regelrett jaget henne ut av hytten. Frigg var såpass forslått og svimmel at hun klarte ikke gjøre annet enn å bare snuble seg ut døren og sjangle ned mot dammen for å få vasket vekk blodet som pumpet nedover fjeset og halsen.

"Jeg tror jeg må sjekke henne etterhvert." Hvisket Max fra kjøkkendøren. Rieger nikket rolig, "Joda, joda, men ta nå hånd om det bittet ditt først. Så kan hun sitte der ute ei stund." Sa han og hentet seg noe å drikke. 

***

Om hun hutret eller vugget hvileløst var ikke lett for Max å se der han trasket nedover mot dammen. Hun stoppet uansett da han kom nært nok, snudde seg med et oppjaget blikk. "Hva vil du?" Kvekket hun og krabbet bak så langt kjettingen tillot.

"Jeg kommer i fred." Erklærte han og holdt opp et lite skrin. Friggs øyne smalnet så det sved og omsider senket hun skuldrene litt.  
"Har du brukket noe?" Spurte han så og knelte ned foran henne. "Nei." Han smilte kjapt. "Flott. Og neseblodet stoppet av seg selv?" Hun nikket med støle bevegelser, "Ja, men det kjennes helt tett ut." Hun strøk fingerene lett over neserygggen, hvor det var blitt et lyseblått skjær under huden. Max stakk en krukke med parfymert luktesalt helt opp i fjeset på henne, men fikk ingen reaksjon. "Vi får følge med på om det blir bedre eller verre." Svarte han.

"Noen sår som trenger å renses?" Hun ristet forsiktig på hodet. Max så lettet ut, "Har du ellers vondt noe sted?" Spurte han så. 

Frigg stirret en stund, før hun grep den ene armen hans med begge hender, "Slipp meg nå løs herfra, jeg ber deg." Hvisket hun desperat. Max reiste seg men hun hang etter, "Det er to dager til langfredag, det klarer du." Hun vek ikke med blikket, "Slipper han meg da?" Spurte hun, som om hun forventet ett annet svar denne gang. Max nølte igjen med å svare. "Nettopp!" Hveste hun stille, kastet et kjapt blikk mot hytten, "Vær så snill, la meg gå. Si at jeg truet deg, si hva som helst, si at noen kom og tok meg! Du var sjanseløs! Hjelp meg! Hjelp meg, vær så snill!" Max prellet henne av armen men hun klamret seg til foten hans istedet. 

"Hold nå opp. Bare gjør som han vil, og ikke lag så mye problemer for deg selv, så blir alt så mye bedre." Han tok et par skritt bak med henne hengende på slep. "Men jeg vil ikke være her, forstår du ikke? Jeg vil ikke måtte gjøre som han sier. Jeg vil vekk! Jeg vil være fri!" Hun hveste så hun skalv fra stemmebåndet og ut i hele kroppen. 

"Jeg forstår, men slik er det nå. Gjør nå heller det beste ut av det." Sa han og fikk ristet henne av før han tråkket tilbake mot hytten. 

Foran et speil i stuen sto Rieger og pertentlig fikset på et lite halstørkle, strøk forsiktig over der han senere skulle bli dekorert av Friggs kvelemerker. Han flakket blikket mot Max et lite sekund, "Nå? Er hun like hel?" Spurte han fraværende mens han lett børstet manken sin bak. 

"Ja, men hun har ikke luktesans." Svarte den høyreiste mannen fra kjøkkenet. Rieger stoppet opp, lente seg så han såvidt skimtet Max, "Hva?" Brummet han.

Max dukket opp i døren. "Hun sier hun er helt tett. Men det går nok over snart." Rieger furet brynene, "Ja, det har det sannelig bare med å gjøre. Langfredag er om to dager!" Rieger myste strengt mot Max, som om han i et lite øyeblikk planla å holde han ansvarlig. 

"Vi får se hvordan det er imorgen." Var alt Max fant på å si før han forsvant lengre inn på kjøkkenet. 

Rieger trakk pusten, orket ikke bekymre seg med noe før soloppgang. "Men ellers var hun uskadet, ja?" 

"Ja, eller litt mørbanket så klart, men forholdsvis uskadet." Max kom ut av kjøkkenet med to glass, ble møtt av Rieger som spant rundt og fnyste av latter. "Steike for et temperament på henne." Knegget han og gned seg i hendene før han tok det ene glasset. Max trakk på smilebåndet, "Du hørtes ikke like imponert ut når du hadde kjettingen snørt rundt halsen." 

De klirret med glassene, "Nei, klart det, jeg ville jo ha den fordømte furien av nakken." Han syntes fortsatt han kjente metallet strupe han. "Men likevel." La han til og flirte. 

Dagen før Langfredag. Rieger var oppstemt fordi de beregningene han hadde fått stemte fortsatt med tidevannet, men tråkket rastløst rundt, ventet på at Max skulle gjøre noe med Friggs luktesans. 

Han sto på steintrappa da Max gikk mot dammen. Der lå Frigg og sov, flekt utover på rygg. Han satte skrinet på bakken, lente seg ned mot henne og kløp henne hardt over den blå neseryggen. Skriket hennes skar i ørene og hun sparket og flakset til hun klarte å slå hånden hans vekk. "Er du helt...?" Bannskapen druknet bak neseblodet som pumpet ut. Max tok et skritt bak, så på henne der hun svor og krafset seg bort til vannet for å få vekk blodet fra munnen. "Se der ja, det var mer som skulle ut." Sa Max fornøyd og åpnet skrinet. 

Frigg løftet hodet fra vannet og merket at hun endelig kunne puste gjennom nesen igjen. Hun myste irritert mot Max, men rakk ikke si noe før han stakk dåsen med luktesalt opp under nesen på henne igjen. "Kjenner du noe nå?" Parfymen brant helt opp i tårekanalen så hun skar en grimase. "Nei, har jeg jo sagt." Snerret hun og skjøv hånden vekk. 

Max hevet et øyebryn, grimasen hennes hadde ikke gått uoppdaget hen. Så reiste han seg og gikk opp til Rieger.  
"Hun sier hun ikke kjenner noe men jeg tror hun bløffer." Hvisket han. Rieger bevarte roen. "Jasså. Vi får teste bløffen hennes. Har vi mer av det der sovemiddelet? Det lukter ganske så beskt." Max nikket.

"Flott." Rieger vinket mot henne, "Frigg! Kom hit litt." Hun satt fortsatt på kne og tørket fjeset, hørte han, så rett på han, men gadd ikke reagere. 

"At det er mulig." Stønnet Rieger og drog i kjettingen. Frigg forsøkte å reise seg samtidig som hun ble dratt bortover grusen, men med hvert napp fikk hun mindre fotfeste og en økende irritasjon. Hun strittet imot, trosset rykkene men falt ned på knærne. Kjettingen klasket forbi øret og over skuldra hennes.

"Greit! Greit!" Ropte hun resignert og irritert, dro i kjettingen tilbake. Rieger slapp den i påvente, så Frigg endelig fikk reist seg og motvillig gå til hytten. 

Rieger tok henne imot, "Se her, sett deg i sofaen." Han dyttet henne innover forbi vindfanget. Selv gikk han inn på kjøkkenet, "Det var jo dumt det ikke hjalp på luktesansen." Hørte hun han si fra bakerst på kjøkkenet. "Ja." Svarte hun forsiktig, lyttet til romsteringen hans.

"Jeg tenker jo da, hva skal vi gjøre på langfredag? Hvis du ikke kan lukte deg fram til den flasken...." Han tok en pause for effekt, "Da er det jo ikke noe vits å holde på deg." Han ble stille, kunne nesten kjenne den plutselig spente energien fra sofaen.

"Lar du meg gå?" Ordene skalv forventningsfullt. "Nåhh." Han dryppet sovemiddel i to vannglass og rørte litt, luktet på glassene og kunne selv kjenne den bitre eddikstanken. "Jeg er nå ikke helt overbevist må du skjønne." Forklarte han mens han valset ut mot stuen med vannglassene, plasserte de på bordet fremfor henne.

"I det ene glasset er det sovemiddel, i det andre er det bare vann. Hvis du ikke klarer skille mellom de glassene, så er du fri. Da har jeg ikke bruk for deg." 

Frigg kikket opp på det sleipe gliset hans, måtte holde tunga rett i munnen nå. Han nikket sakte, eggende.

Hun snuste på glassene, innså at de begge luktet like vondt. Hun klarte ikke holde masken så godt som hun trodde, kjente forferdelsen bre seg utover. Det var sovemiddel i begge glassene, hun kunne ikke vinne. "Nå? Kjenner du noe?" 

Frigg klarte ikke svare, hun hadde ikke noe svar. Istedet ble hun sittende og puste langsomt, prøvde å sortere valgmulighetene. Han hadde ikke sagt det enda men hun antok at han kom til å kreve av henne å smake på vannet, selv om hun tilsynelatende valgte blindt. 

"Hvis du ikke kjenner forskjell får du bare velge ett på måfå." Han gestikulerte mot glassene og Frigg kjente hun bet tennene sammen såpass at hun knep med øynene til det verket i neseryggen. De begge visste hva som var i glassene, men hun var usikker på om han faktisk gjennomskuet henne eller ikke. Hun kunne velge et glass, se uskyldig ut og ta det mot munnen i håp om at han stoppet henne, men hvis hun så ikke drakk, ville det være tydelig at hun bløffet. Hun kunne så håpe at han stoppet henne før hun drakk, at han ikke ville la henne drikke sovemiddel, og kanskje ville han tro hun ikke hadde fått tilbake luktesansen. Men kjente hun Rieger rett, ville han ikke stoppe henne. Så ville hun sovne og muligens ikke våkne før hun satt bundet et sted, på leting eller den fordømte flasken.

Det fikk stå til. "Det er sovemiddel i begge." Konstaterte hun tafatt. 

Rieger hikstet av latter, "Du er ikke sann!" Du tenkte du kunne bløffe meg." Han skokklo og snappet glassene unna. 

"Max! Kom igjen nå, så spiser vi." Rieger humret for seg selv og tømte vannglassene ut av kjøkkenvinduet mens Max hentet frem noe kjøtt fra matskapet.

Frigg reiste seg, usikker på om hun bare ville lunte ut med halen mellom beina eller om sulten overvant. Rieger slo armen rundt nakken hennes og veltet henne mot seg, "Kom da di ugagnskråke." Ertet han og dro henne mot spisebordet. Hun strittet som en gammel selvfølge.

Rieger snappet dreidelen opp fra spisebordet og dyttet den inn i hånden hennes, "Snurr litt på denne, du." Han sa det som en spøk men Frigg tok den imot taust og ble sittende å tvinne på den utover kvelden, gjennom måltidet, gjennom rundene med dam mellom Rieger og Max, til hun spant den så den suste av bordet og Max plukket den opp. Da reiste hun seg og gikk ut, med lyden av kjettingen skranglende bak seg.

***

Max var våken før fuglene, i full sving med å klargjøre alt til langfredagsturen. Skyene lå tunge og grå og pøste ned i korte intervaller. En tordensky hadde rullet over nattehimmelen og tvunget Frigg ned av det gresskledde taket. Nå sov hun på sofaen med dype åndedrag, fri fra alle i det lille universet under øyelokkene, enset ikke engang Rieger som dultet borti henne for å rekke over til vinduskarmen. 

Max tok henne omsider i skuldra, "Nå er det mat." Sa han lavt, ristet litt i henne til hun våknet. Hun blunket i utakt, "Javel." Var alt hun klarte mumle frem. Hun ble liggende med fjeset mot ryggen på sofaen, hørte Max og Rieger prate ved spisebordet. "Ja, idag er selve dagen." Sa Rieger høyt og hun kunne nesten kjenne blikket hans brenne henne i ryggen. Frigg svarte ikke. Øynene kjentes varme og det knøt seg i magen. Tanken turte hun knapt la seg streife, men hun var redd. Oppriktig redd var hun, redd for uvissheten om hva hun gikk til og hva som skjedde etterpå. Idag ville kanskje sjansen by seg, men hun måtte være lur og årvåken for å finne den. Det rant varmt ned mot det ene øret og hun skyndte seg å tørke det vekk, trakk pusten og reiste seg. "Er du dårlig?" Spurte Max plutselig. Rieger snudde seg mot henne også. Hun skled ned på den ledige stolen de hadde dekket opp til. "Nei." Hvisket hun hest med et vikende blikk. 

Rieger lente albuen på bordet, "Når vi har flasken og kommer oss videre, skal jeg spandere helt nye klær på deg!" Han gliste mellom tyggene. Frigg kikket han opp og ned, dro håret bak skuldrene. "For nå ser du faktisk ikke ut." La han til og spyttet noen appelsinkjerner ned på fatet sitt. Hun orket ikke svare, men visste at han mente det tørkede blodet som dekket halve skjortebrystet og deler av ermene, støvet og den tørkede gjørmen som så og si dekket mesteparten av klærne hennes. 

Frigg klarte tvinge innpå et par biter med brød og eple, sto nå forknytt ute på gårdsplassen, aldri før hadde metallet kjentes mer klemmende.  
"Er du sikker på at det går bra?"Stemmen til Max fikk henne til å spinne rundt. Hun knuget hendene med en primitiv panikk i blikket. "Slipp meg løs, vær så snill!" Hveste hun, bykset imot han, hang i vesten hans. fingrene grov seg inn i stoffet, hun hulket tørt og irritert. 

"Slipp meg løs, si at det var et uhell. Jeg sladrer aldri." Max ble stående, ordløs og rådvill. "Ta deg sammen, Frigg. Dette går bra. Det blir en fin tur skal du se. Bare gjør som han sier, så innser du at det ikke er så ille." Den samme regla som alltid.  
Han prøvde å prelle henne vekk fra vesten med ømme klapp men hun hadde klort seg fast. "Men jeg vil ikke gjøre som han sier. Han er gal, han er en gal sadist! Ser du ikke det?" Hveste hun hardt og fortvilet og blunket vekk et par enslige tårer. "Han er gal. Han er ond." Hvisket hun og da han endelig fikk henne til å slippe, sank hun sammen foran han, på alle fire i søla. 

"Ikke kjemp så hardt i mot. Kanskje du ser hvor godt du kan få det med han." Max hadde ikke tro på at ordene hadde noen betydning, men noe måtte en jo si. Frigg kikket opp på han. "Hva kommer etter denne turen? Kan du ikke si det? Han trenger meg jo ikke da, hvorfor kan han ikke la meg gå?" 

Max hadde virkelig ikke noe svar på hvorfor Rieger var så opphengt i henne. Faktisk trodde han ikke Rieger hadde noe godt svar på det heller. Kanskje var det bare fordi Rieger ville ha alt han pekte på, og fikk han det ikke skulle han jage det opp i et hjørne til han fikk viljen sin. Slik var Rieger på jakt ihvertfall. Han ga seg ikke før han hadde byttet han hadde sett seg ut. Rieger kunne jage dagevis på en hjort hvis den glapp unna ved første forsøk. 

Seansen ble avbrutt av Rieger da han tråkket ut på steintrappa. Max snudde seg, Frigg fortsatt sittende på bakken. Han tok et par skritt mot de, "Er dere klare?" Spurte Rieger oppspilt og gned hendene sammen. Max gjenspeilet iveren, men skvatt til av lyden av Friggs stemme. 

"Jeg vil ikke!" Freste hun og kastet gjørme mot Rieger. Noe av det traff buksebenet hans. Han blusset kjapt av irritasjon men så forvirret på begge to. "Hva er det du jamrer for?" Spurte han overbærende. 

Frigg reiste seg sakte med et blodtørstig blikk, "Det vet du godt. Jeg vil være fri." Snerret hun. I full sprang mot Rieger bykset hun kjapt forbi Max.  
Rieger sto klar, men hun nådde ikke før Max grep kjettingen. Metallet klemte rundt brystet så hun nesten gikk i bakken, istedet snudde hun seg og nappet kjettingen ut av hendene hans. "Slipp meg!" Hogg hun og brukte tilbakevendingen mot Rieger til å gi fart på knyttneven hun sendte mot han. Enda et rykk i kjettingen fikk henne til å bomme og hun snublet frem et steg, havnet på hender og føtter. Det rykket enda en gang i kjettingen, så hun måtte reise seg opp på knærne. Det var Max som sveivet inn kjettingen rund armen sin, til han nådde henne helt til ryggen. Frigg sukket irritert og snudde seg for å gyve løs på Max. En oppgave hun egentlig visste var helt umulig, men hva betød vel det nå. 

Max tok lett imot svingende never til hun gikk tom og satt fast i armene hans. "Slipp meg sa jeg, slipp meg!" Hulket hun irritert, knep øynene så det verket i neseryggen. "Vær så snill Frigg, ta det nå med ro. Husk hva jeg har sagt." Hvisket han bak henne. "Dere er sadister, begge to!" Skrek hun og gispet pint, "Skuldra mi!" 

Rieger sto foran de og fulgte med. "Sett henne ned." Sa han rolig, og Max var helt ned på et kne før hun sluttet å sparke. Han måtte rutholde henne så hun ikke glapp unna slik hun vred seg, til tross for smertene hun så ut til å ha. Rieger kom nærmere. "Hør på meg. Vi skal slippe deg idag." Sa han rolig og strøk henne over håret. Frigg sluttet å kave, "Hva?" Stemmen var tørr og forvirret. 

Max slapp henne forsiktig og hun ble sittende, men trakk den ene armen opp for å stryke over skuldra. Rieger nikket, "Ja, vi kutter kjettingen, så går vi alle tre ned til stranda." Frigg måpte halvveis, målløs og forfjamset. "Uten noe...?" Hun visste ikke hva hun skulle spørre om, men Rieger så ut til å vite det. "Ingen tau eller noe. Du klarer vel å gå løs en liten stund, eller? For hvis ikke..." Han smilte med hele haikjeften så smilerynkene ved øynene krummet seg. Frigg tørket øynene med håndflaten og det ble stille mellom de tre en stund. "Går det bra med skulderen din?" Spurte Rieger så. "Ja." Nikket hun og strøk fortsatt på den. Max reiste seg for å hente verktøy, Frigg reiste seg omsider hun også. 

Rieger mattet håret bak, dro inn pusten og børstet på buksebenet, svingte rundt og grep ryggsekken han hadde satt ifra seg.

Rundt hushjørnet kom Max tilbake med ei stor tang. Frigg fulgte den sultent med blikket. "Du skjønner vel såpass at om du prøver stikke nå så..." "Jada." Avbrøt Frigg utålmodig.

Så klippet han kjettingen ved nakken hennes og lyden av kjedet som falt i bakken var noe hun sent skulle glemme. Hun spant rundt for å se, kjente det vellet i brystet. "Og dette da?" Spurte hun ivrig og fulgte metallet over kragebeinet med fingrene. "Det får være på inntil videre." Max trakk på skuldrene. "Nei!" Manet Frigg, "Hvorfor kan du ikke ta det også nå?" Hun gikk etter han til han stoppet henne, "Skal du begynne allerede?" Hogg han, noe som var uvanlig ugjestmildt for Max å være. Frigg trakk seg bak et skritt. 

***

Trioen hadde tråkket en stund gjennom en trang passasje i skogen, og kunne endelig skimte ei strandlinje. Frigg gikk i midten, tenkte så tannhjulene gnisset. Nå som lenkene var brutt kunne hun stikke når som helst, men hun måtte finne en perfekt anledning. Her i stien var det for trangt mellom trærne. Max ville klart å ta henne umiddelbart og så var løpet kjørt. Rieger gikk fremst med kartet, "Se!" Han pekte ivrig mot andre enden av strandlinja. Fjæra var så lang at ei lita hule hadde kommet til syne blant rev og sandbanker.  
De satte opp farten og Frigg kunne ikke unngå å kjenne hjertet hamre litt ekstra nysgjerrig. Hun fulgte Riegers rygg tett mens hun drakk inn synet av den enorme fjæra. Stranden lå våt langt ut mot horisonten, alt som ellers lå gjemt under bølger fikk se dagens lys, enn så grått og regntungt det var. En flokk sjøfugler tok løpefart og fløy vekk, sirkulerte langsomt før de landet lengre unna. 

 

Rieger stoppet et øyeblikk, "Se!" Var alt han sa før han grep håndleddet hennes og kikket på Max. "Her er hulen!" La han til og satte opp farten betydelig, med en joggende Frigg på slep. Frigg traff ryggen hans i det han stanset, før de halset inn og ned i juvet i grotten. Rieger slapp henne og kikket seg beundrende rundt. Frigg skjulte ikke at dette var mye å ta innover seg. Grotten var som meislet, stor nok til at man kunne stå oppreist, vannet hadde erodert bakken til en glatt steinflate, bare dekket av tang og sand som ikke hadde blitt skylt vekk før fjæra trakk seg unna. Begge to gikk langsomt rundt og kikket i påvente på Max. Han kom endelig inn grotten også, stemmen hans klang i veggene, "Oi, det var større enn jeg hadde trodd." Rieger snudde seg, "Ja, ikke sant! Og se!" Han pekte lengre inn. "Her er den undergangen hvor alle skattene ligger." Han pekte på noe som lignet en brønn lengre inn i tunnelen. Det stakk opp en kant midt i bakken, med et algegrodd lokk over. 

Med tunge pust og en del bannskap fikk Max og Rieger omsider løftet vekk lokket.

Rieger tittet ned over kanten, "Jeg ser ingenting." Konstaterte han og tente en fakkel han slapp ned. Den traff den harde bakken så støvet formet en liten sky før det la seg igjen. "Fantastisk." Mumlet han og Max syntes nesten han skimtet en tåre mens han vippet en liten taustige over kanten. Rieger kom bort til Frigg, som hadde trukket seg bort til sidelinja. "Se her nå, nå klatrer du ned her og finner den flasken. Ta gjerne med deg mer om du finner noe bra der nede, gull, edelstener og den slags." 

Frigg strammet seg i hele kroppen, "Skal jeg ned dit alene?" Han knegget, "Ja, vi kommer oss nok ikke ned der. Men vi står og passer på her oppe og hjelper deg opp igjen." Frigg kjente seg redd igjen, rygget lengre inn i grotten, "Jeg vil ikke." Ynket hun. Max snudde seg mot henne, "Det går bra, dette er jo virkelig noe for deg. Tenk deg alle de skattene der nede!" Sa han med et blunk. Riegers rovdyrglis dukket plutselig opp mens han snodde armen rundt nakken på henne, "Kom igjen nå, det er ikke farlig." Hun tok motvillig de få skjelvende stegene bort til hullet og kikket over kanten. Rieger grep henne plutselig i skjorteskulderen, "Og du trenger ikke prøve på noe tull, for vi skal nemlig sammen å levere flasken, og jeg kan love deg det blir bråk om det er feil flaske på noen måte." Frigg svelget hardt, "Jada, du skal få den ordentlige." Kvekket hun forsiktig. Rieger slapp henne og strøk ut krøllene i skjorten før han egget henne over kanten. Hun klatret så langt stigen gikk og hoppet ned siste del. Sanden støvet rundt henne og hun kom til å sparke fakkelen et stykke unna. Fra Rieger og Max sitt ståsted så det bekmørkt ut. "Er du i orden?" Ropte Rieger, og tok nysene hennes som livstegn. Hun fomlet seg fram til fakkelen, "Jada." Hørte de henne svare etter hvert. "Jeg kaster ned en til fakkel, men spar på den." Han slapp en utent fakkel ned til henne. "Og vær forsiktig. Rop hvis det er noe." La han til. De hørte henne såvidt svare. "Lykke til!" Ropte Max og tok imot Riegers lommelerke med et smil.

 

Frigg grep fakkelen hardt, kjente seg redd men noe inni henne drev henne innover den smale tunnelen. Det duftet såvidt av øglesvette, så var det i nærheten ihvertfall. Redselen ebbet ut jo lengre inn hun kom, og til slutt var hun så nysgjerrig at hun økte farten, kikket seg spent rundt. Her var ingen som skulle ferske henne, her kunne hun ta for seg alt hun ville. Noe foran henne glitret såvidt og da hun svingte fakkelen så hun plutselig rommet foran henne var fylt til taket med skatter. Det var haugevis av dekorasjoner i gull og sølv, kister bugnende av mynt og smykker. På rekker langs veggene stod spyd av sølv og glinsende metall. Frigg kvapp så hun mistet fakkelen i golvet da hun oppdaget det inntørkede skjelettet som satt lent i et hjørne. Hun fikk summet seg og rasket opp fakkelen igjen. Det luktet av flasken her et sted. Hun snuste langsomt, fulgte duften til en halvåpen kiste. Den var rapfull av flasker. Med et tungt sukk satte hun seg ned, lente fakkelen opp mot veggen. Forsiktig tok hun for seg de tomme flaskene først, la de i en haug for seg selv. Så pirket hun frem de minste flaskene først. Det var uhyre sjeldent å ha øglesvette i store flasker, ettersom det skulle mye til for å foredle noen få dråper. 

Plutselig var den der. Lukten var ikke til å ta feil av. En liten glassklar dråpeformet flaske, ikke større enn at den passet i håndflaten hennes. Fra korken hang det et tynt lite tau. Hun knøt den fast i bukselivet og reiste seg. Å lete etter en hemmelig utgang var kanskje ikke noe poeng i, skulle hun anta at han som satt i hjørnet hadde gjort det samme. 

Med lommene fylt med edelstener og mynter, tråkket hun tilbake mot åpningen.  
Hun lente hodet bak og kikket opp mot hullet, "Slipp ned stigen!" Total stillhet.

"Hører dere? Slipp ned stigen sier jeg!" Ropte hun på nytt. Fortsatt helt stille. "Hører dere?" Røsten hennes slo oppover steinveggene. "Dette er ikke morsomt! Slipp ned stigen. Vil du ha den flasken eller ikke?" Hun kjente seg sint og en anelse skremt allerede, selv om hun ante seg at dette var en av Riegers mange absurde spøker.

Med et langt sukk lente hun seg inntil veggen, krysset armene over brystet og ventet en stund, fulgte med på fakkelen hun hadde sluppet på bakken og innså at den snart ville brenne ut. 

"Max?!" Ropte hun omsider, mens hun tente den andre fakkelen. Heller ingen svar fra han. Det snørte seg rundt stemmebåndet men hun prøvde likevel, "Rieger?" Stemmen bar akkurat men det var forgjeves. "Idioter!" Hveste hun og trampet inn mot skattekammeret igjen, øynet febrilsk etter noe å bruke. Det lå et gammelt armbrøst bak en haug med lysestaker, og på veggen like ved sto det oppstilt et passende spyd i tynt men hardt metall. Ved skjelettet lå det en taukveil Frigg snappet med seg. Så beinet hun tilbake ut tunnelen. En dobbeltknute på midten av spydet før hun spente til armbrøstet. Hun myste, kjente hendene dirre før hun trakk av. 

Tauet pisket oppover der spydet skjøt fart hele veien opp og ut hullet. Frigg slapp armbrøstet og røsket så i tauet til spydet kom sprellende og la seg over åpningen. Med et godt grep rundt tauet tok hun seg opp det smale hullet. 

Det siste stykket opp åpningen var så tungt at hendene hennes var nær numne. Hun klorte skjelvende etter kanten og ble hengende der et par sekunder for å få dratt pusten. "Hjelper meg opp igjen, ja særlig." Murret hun før hun kikket seg rundt og innså at hun snakket til ei tom grotte. Med stønn og pes kravlet hun omsider over kanten og slapp seg ned på kne.

"Dette er ikke morsomt, hvor er dere?" Sukket hun irrtert og dro hånden gjennom håret. "Hvis dere ikke kommer frem så knuser jeg flasken!" Ordene stokket seg nesten i munnen og hun kjente seg isende kald av den stummende stillheten som fulgte spørsmålene hennes. Mens hun kikket seg rundt gikk det opp for henne at et eller annet måtte ha hendt her og hun hadde ikke fantasi nok til å kunne tenke seg til hva. Hun skvatt rundt seg selv og rygget på alle fire bakover så sand og tang kostet rundt henne. Et skremt kvekk glapp ut av henne i det hun traff grotteveggen bak seg og panisk lette hun etter svar i det tynne laget med sand. Hun klødde seg kjapt i flokene og hikstet rådvilt, gispet med store innpust så hele kroppen hev og sank. 

Frigg trakk til seg armene opp til brystet og kjente metallet under skjorta. Riegers ringmerke. Fjeset skar en grimase i det hun innså at hun ikke visste hvorfor hun ønsket at de skulle dukke opp. Slik hun så det var hun fri nå. Likevel kjentes det lammende fryktelig. Kanskje hadde Pascals mester, Riegers venn, dukket opp og ville ha hevn over alle tre. Kanskje sto han rett utenfor grotten og ventet. Det var det eneste hun kunne tenke seg foruten noe overnaturlig, eller at de bare hadde gått lei og forlatt henne. Kanskje var det planen fra starten, la henne sitte her i grotten til tidevannet kom.

Hun reiste seg forsiktig og stavret ut av grotten, klatret stille over glatte stein. Ikke et eneste menneske så langt øyet kunne se. Bare fugleflokken som svarte små silhuetter langt ute i fjæra. Omtåket kikket hun seg rundt, ante ikke annen råd enn å følge stien tilbake til hytten. Derifra skulle hun klare å finne tilbake, eller ihvertfall vekk på et vis. 

Frigg fulgte stien på avstand, turte ikke gå selve løypa i tilfelle noen ventet der, enten det var Rieger eller noen andre. Det tok lengre tid, men til slutt så hun konturene av det lille huset og den gjørmete veien ned til dammen. Med varsomme skritt snek hun rundt en stund blant trærne, lyttet etter stemmer. Her var det like stille som i grotten. 

Så listet hun seg mot steintrappen, skvatt så hun bommet på håndtaket av et lavt rumlende tordenskrall. Det ble fulgt av harde, trommende regndråper.  
Inn i vindfanget og stuen, alt lå slik de hadde forlatt det. Deres lille åsted. Esken med damspillet på stuebordet, det halvspiste brødbiten hennes fortsatt på fatet på kjøkkenet, blodet på golvet ved bokhyllen. Frigg skrittet bort til spisebordet og spant dreidelen med ustødig hånd. Den fikk for hard medfart, fløy av bordet og under sofaen. 

Så fikk hun det plutselig så travelt, styrtet inn på kjøkkenet og samlet noe brød og kjøtt i en striesekk før hun halset ut og rundt huset, hvor hun fomlet opp døren til stallen. 

Hestene så forundret på henne der hun sto og veide for og imot i døren. Kjappest var det på hesterygg, men hun ble kaldsvett av tanken på måtte følge stien. Hun låse opp innhegningen for hestene, så skulle de ikke måtte stå fast der om ingen andre kom. For alt hun visste kunne hun være det siste menneske på jorden. Frigg ristet på hodet for å avfeie den absurde tanken.

Hun spant rundt og la i vei mot den andre stien inn i skogen, smøg inn mellom trær og busker. Det glimtet i skyene så hun skvatt, hjertet hamret, låst fast bak metallet. Her trengtes en smed.


End file.
